


Took a trip on my love for him

by kuroasuga



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom! Ten, First Times, Friends to Lovers, God bless Taemin and Kai, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Lucas and Ten lose their virginity to each other and Lucas is shitting himself, Lucas is Bi and still trying to figure out his life, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Confusion, Shower Sex, Smut, Top! Lucas, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroasuga/pseuds/kuroasuga
Summary: -His hands rested on Ten’s shoulders at first but slowly slid into the males hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss.Lucas could feel sparks of electric flow through him the longer he kissed Ten, his body felt light and his head felt fuzzy. Ten continued to press their bodies closer, wrapping his arms around Lucas’s neck and exhaling airy breaths every time they parted, and it wasn’t long before Ten was backing Lucas into a door-
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 61
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this crazy idea of Lucas being completely head over heels in love with Ten but being like “but i’m not gay” and Ten being like “woah i really like this guy damn” and both of them just trying to figure out their feelings and five days later this shitpost was born! enjoy! 
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes you find)

Lucas didn’t think he was gay and truth be told he never really thought about it, he didn’t like the idea of putting labels on himself, wasn’t it enough to be attracted to someone and enjoy their company without wondering what they were rocking in their pants?

He’d checked out men before, watched the way they walked past him in awe as he focused on the way men’s hips sway differently from women’s, he’d convinced himself it was for research, and not because he was checking out a strangers ass in the middle of the street. 

Yep, Lucas appreciated anyone that was pretty enough to stop him in his tracks, but he started to question himself when he met Ten. 

The first time Lucas met Ten was the first time he’d really felt self conscious. He’d never met a man so beautiful in his entire life. All the other guys he’d checked out (for science) didn’t even compare to Ten. 

He tried to introduce himself but he bit his tongue, thus ending up embarrassing himself as he mumbled out his greeting. He saw Ten smile at him and Lucas swore his teeth gleamed in the dimly lit dance studio. 

“I’m Ten, I look forward to working with you in the future”

Lucas could only nod, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and the sweat under his armpits.

o0o

The first time he kissed Ten was shortly after they had wrapped up the final episode of Wayv Dream Plan. It was sudden, a light brush of their lips in a back room of a staff party. Lucas had moved on pure adrenaline, leaning down to kiss Ten before he could over think it. 

Ten didn’t pull away nor did he pull Lucas in and as soon as Lucas took a step back and realised what he’d done he quickly scrambled to apologise; face turning a deep shade of pink and his ears burning. 

“I-“ he started but Ten held his hand up in the air, cutting Lucas’s apology short before he could even start. 

“If you’re gonna kiss me, do it properly”

Ten reached out to grab Lucas by his waist and pull him closer, Lucas was a little taller than Ten but that didn’t stop Ten from tilting his head up to firmly press their lips together once more. Lucas’s heart was pounding his chest and he was sure Ten could feel it too. 

His hands rested on Ten’s shoulders at first but slowly slid into the males hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss. 

Lucas could feel sparks of electric flow through him the longer he kissed Ten, his body felt light and his head felt fuzzy. Ten continued to press their bodies closer, wrapping his arms around Lucas’s neck and exhaling airy breaths every time they parted, and it wasn’t long before Ten was backing Lucas into a door. 

Lucas had never kissed someone like this before, not even girls, and the tightness in his jeans was starting to confuse him. Was he attracted to Ten? Did he want to sleep with Ten? Lucas didn’t know, but he did know that he wanted to continue kissing him like he was now. 

Lucas’s hands ran down Ten’s slim frame, feeling every dip of his clothed torso with long fingers before settling them around his waist. 

He couldn’t help the hardness in his jeans at this point, it was unavoidable with the way Ten was kissing his lips raw and gently pulling at his collar, he didn’t want to stop but he was glad for the voice calling for the both of them echoing in the halls. Things could have gotten dangerous for him.

Ten took a step back at the call of his name and wiped his mouth with his hand. 

“You might wanna fix your little problem before you go back out there” he whispers, voice slightly rough. 

Lucas is about to ask what problem, mind still in a haze from the intense make out session but Ten points at his crotch and winks at him before slinking off to rejoin the others again. 

Once Ten was out of his line of sight Lucas took a deep breath, his heart wouldn’t slow down.

He rested his head against the door and sighed, he could still feel Ten’s lips against his, tingling. 

He heard someone call his name again and it sounded like Kun, Lucas didn’t want to keep him waiting. When he was sure his dick has calmed down enough for him to be around other people he peeled himself off the door and began walking towards the rest of his group, hands in pockets and confused butterflies still fluttering in his stomach. 

o0o

The second time Lucas kissed Ten was when they both found out they would be part of a new band called Super M. Lucas was thrilled, the idea seemed amazing and a great opportunity. 

Working along side Taemin was almost a dream come true for him, he had always been a fan of Shinee so Lucas saw this as a chance to learn from the best.

Lucas was excited, but he was more excited to start this new chapter of his life with Ten.

They never discussed the Dream Plan kiss after it happened, it had been months since it happened and yet Lucas couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

He couldn’t get Ten’s blissed out face out of his mind, his blushed cheeks and heavy eyelids, his reddened lips or his blatant want for Lucas in that moment. It made Lucas feel flustered and turned on, which was bad because he felt like he shouldn’t be feeling that way about his band mate.

And now Lucas was going to see more of Ten than he did in Wayv. Crisis stuck.

The first few weeks were planning and introductions, getting to know each other a little better through team bonding before the hard work started. 

As part of their team building slash celebratory experience Mr Sooman had arranged a small gathering for them all at a hotel. Lucas’s excitement lasted exactly three seconds before he remembered that Ten would be there. 

Ten.

Beautiful Ten.

Beautiful Ten that will probably be wearing something that complimented his body well with his perfect smile shining on his perfect face. 

Lucas thought he was going crazy.

o0o

The hotel was the poshest hotel Lucas had ever stepped in, so posh that he was starting to feel underdressed in his black suede shirt and basic ripped jeans.

The group was escorted to a hall where they were greeted by journalists and caterers and staff members and just about every kind of official Lucas could think of, it was overwhelming but nothing he couldn’t handle. 

Chatter echoed in the hall and laughter followed, Lucas looked around the room, watching the people that had worked so hard to make the band a reality enjoy their reward.

His eyes roamed as he sipped his champagne (he wasn’t sure if he enjoyed champagne or not but hey it was free!) until they met Ten’s across the hall. He was staring at him, expression unreadable and head propped against his palm.

Lucas stopped in his tracks, Ten was looking at him, why?

Lucas looked behind him in case he was mistaken and Ten was watching something behind him but there was nothing but vases filled to the brim with freshly cut flowers. Which meant Ten really was looking at him. 

He turned back to face his band mate and was met with a lazy smile, god, even Ten’s smile was perfect. 

Is this what having a crush felt like? Was Lucas experiencing his first crush since middle school?

His swallowed his saliva, suddenly sticky in his throat and smiled back. Simple. Easy. Something his dumb overactive brain could achieve. Nice one Yukhei. 

Lucas mentally patted himself on the back for the smooth move when Ten matched his silent reply with a tiny chuckle. 

A fucking chuckle. God help him. 

Lucas knew his ears were red because he could feel them tingling. Ten had a certain effect on him that Lucas couldn’t explain. 

Ten made him feel warm, like he wanted nothing more than to pull him into an embrace and never let go but he also made his dick hard, what was up with that? 

And why was Ten so happy? Maybe he’d had too much to drink, either way Lucas’s briefs were getting uncomfortably snug.

Ten was still staring at him and Lucas didn’t think it was possible to get horny from someone watching you from afar, he’d discovered something new about himself. 

But then Ten did something that had Lucas holding back a groan. Ten took a sip of his drink and ran his tongue slowly over his top lip. In public. In front of Lucas. 

Lucas gripped his champagne flute with the strength of a thousand horny men, how the flimsy glass didn’t shatter in his bare hands was a mystery.

Lucas squints hard enough that Ten became a blurred outline, he’s trying to control his body with everything he has but that was becoming harder now that it was clear Ten was in a playful mood. 

He looks around the room to see if anyone’s noticed and back at Ten who was now standing. He downs his glass in one go and makes his way around the table, passing their band mates and manager and it takes Lucas longer than it should have to realise Ten was walking towards him. 

He could feel his heartbeat in his dick, his armpits were once again beginning to drip under his shirt and he probably looked like a deer in headlights, he couldn’t do this right now, he was gonna nut in his seat. 

When Ten finally reached him he threw his arm around him playfully and bent down to Lucas’s level so only he could hear his voice.

“Three doors on the left in five” he whispered and straightened up again, rubbed his shoulder blades with a pat and disappeared. 

Why did Ten always talk in cryptic? His shoulder burned where Ten had touched him but he also craved more of whatever he was willing to give.

He heard the door close from Ten’s exit and squirmed in his seat. If he left now it would be too suspicious but if he didn’t leave soon Ten would think he stood him up. 

Lucas looked down at his lap and saw a slight bulge had formed, not enough to get anyone’s attention but it would if he didn’t leave soon. 

His chair squeaked against the flooring as he pushes himself out, he was just about to excuse himself when the familiar ringing of a knife tapping a glass caught his attention. 

Ah. This was a disaster.

Mr Soo-Man took the floor with his glass in hand as he asked for everyone’s attention. 

There was no way Lucas could sneak out now without grabbing the attention of nearly everyone in the room. And even if he had the balls to excuse himself during his boss’s speech everyone would most likely notice his growing hard on and boy would that make a good headline. 

“Wayv’s Lucas seen sporting a raging erection during CEO’s speech” his career would be over before it had began. 

He sat back down and put his hands in his lap, it was well past five minutes, Ten must be wondering what the hell happened to him. 

His leg bounced in his chair anxiously, this was the worst time to do a speech. 

Lucas weighted out his options, in one hand Ten might hate him forever if he didn’t arrive at mystery door on the left but on the other people might think he got hard listening to his boss, both options where terrible and the only person that was taking a L was Lucas.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Lucas heard the door to the hall open again, he didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. He slumped in his chair, hoping that he suddenly gained the power to be invisible all of a sudden. 

From his peripheral Lucas saw a body walk casually back to their seat, his eyes locked on his boss trying to make a joke he was too busy being nervous to listen to. 

The figure took their seat and Lucas gathered up the courage to take a look, Ten was staring at him again but this time his smile was lost, replaced with a straight line and something else that Lucas thought was embarrassment. 

He wanted to apologise and tell Ten that he had no choice. He parted his lips to silently apologise but Ten looked away, focusing his attention to the person speaking. 

Lucas felt his chest twinge. He continued to look at Ten, looking at his perfect side profile with furrowed brows and perfect worry lines, somehow this was his fault and he was going to make it up to him. He never wanted to see Ten make this face ever again. 

o0o

When the gathering was coming to an end it was agreed that the band and staff would spend the night in the hotel, Lucas didn’t mind, it loved staying in posh hotels, it gave him a chance to steal the tiny shampoos and lotions that came with the room and maybe a little more from the maid carts if no one was around. 

They had all been given their own room which was cool because Lucas had spent his entire idol career sharing a room.

He was still in the hall finishing his drink moping over what had happened earlier when a gentle voice woke him up from his daydream. 

“Is this seat taken?” Taemin asked and Lucas shook his head. 

Taemin sighed when he sat down, reaching for the empty champagne bottle and giving it a little shake.

“it’s sad to drink alone you know” Lucas could hear the humour in his voice but he knew he was right.

“yeah, sorry, I was planning on going to bed soon”

Taemin nodded in understanding and reached out to take the glass Lucas was sipping from and helped himself to some. 

“How are you? You looked down all evening”

Lucas didn’t know how to reply. How was he meant to tell his senior that he thinks he has a major gay crush on his band mate? He’d ruin everything! Not to mention it’s way too complicated to explain, Lucas didn’t understand it enough. 

“I- I don’t-“ Lucas began but paused.  
Taemin watched him while he tried to unscramble his thoughts.

Lucas raised his hand to take another sip of his drink but remember it was now in Taemin’s possession and sighed defeatedly, hearing Taemin chuckle and slide the glass back across the table. 

“You don’t have to force yourself to tell me anything but i’m always here to listen if you need someone, we’re team mates now.”

Lucas was sure that Taemin had the softest voice in all of humanity, so smooth he could convince a criminal to confess to their crimes.

It was now or suffer forever in silence. 

Lucas downed the rest of his drink in one go and exhaled, he turned towards his senior with an expression so serious it was rare for him. 

“Hyung…” he began, gulping down the anxiety lump in his throat.

“What would you do if you felt something for someone but wasn’t sure about your feelings? No wait-“ Lucas groaned and rubbed his face. 

“Let me start over. What would you do if you knew you had feelings for a friend but wasn’t sure if you should act on it, should you ignore them?” 

Lucas watched Taemin’s eyes widen but soften within the same second. His smile returned and Lucas felt all his worries wash away once again.

Taemin pushes back his chair and stood from his seat, his smile never leaving his lips and placed a pale hand on his broad shoulders.

“The only person who can answer that is you, you’re smart Lucas, i’m sure you’ll do the right thing” and with that answer lingering in the air Taemin left the room silently.

Lucas remained seated and thought about how his seniors words didn’t help him in the slightest and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

He was tipsy enough to be in his feelings but not enough to make a fool out of himself, he’d already done enough of that tonight. 

He stood to leave too, checking his pockets quickly to make sure he still had his room key when a idea struck, he would go to Ten’s room, he couldn’t stand the idea of Ten being angry at him, oh sweet Ten who’s skin smelt like mixed flowers soap and who’s smile shines so bright the sun would need sunglasses, he needed to correct this, they were still friends after all. He hoped. 

o0o

After barging into Baekhyun and Kai’s rooms mistakenly thinking it was Ten’s and being directed to the correct room Lucas was there.

He lingered outside for a while thinking about what he wanted to say before he made a clown of himself. He thought about leaving because it was late and Ten was probably asleep but decided to risk it.

He didn’t knock because he knew if he did Ten would ignore him. He took a deep breath, pulled up his trousers and opened the door. 

Lucas’s first thought was “Damn it’s dark as shit in here” but his eyes soon adjust and in the shadows laid Ten, still fully dressed and completely still. 

Lucas’s heart rumbled in his chest, even with his back turned from him he still looked mesmerising. 

Lucas calmly walked towards the sleeping figure, toeing off his shoes as he walked and laid himself down behind his interest, draping an arm around Ten’s torso.

The rise and fall of Ten’s chest vibrates against Lucas and Lucas couldn’t help but nestle his nose into Ten’s hair, inhaling deeply and pulling him closer.

“Sorry about earlier” he mumbled into Ten’s locks.  
His hand wandered down his body in attempt to find the males hand and once he did laces their fingers together. 

Ten doesn’t pull away and Lucas isn’t sure if he‘ s truly sleeping or not but it didn’t matter. 

“Boss man Soo started rambling on about the band coming together and you were gone and my dick was hard there was a lot of confusion”

His thumb begins to massage Ten’s knuckles, Lucas was always in awe at how soft Ten kept his hands, Lucas knew his hands felt like he worked on a construction site, Ten deserved better hand rubbing.

“And I was scared people were gonna see my boner, i’m not ready for anyone other than you to see it” 

Lucas sighed and squeezed Ten’s hand, the floodgates of feelings had been opened and for once Lucas didn’t feel confused because he knew exactly what he was feeling now. 

“And I had a weirdly emotional talk with Taemin-hyung but he didn’t really help me but he kinda did because if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be here, I would be in my own room pacing up and down wondering if i’d ruined everything but basically what i’m trying to say is-“

He gulped and lowered his head so it rested on Ten’s back, gathering up the courage to confess once and for all. 

“I like you, Ten. I like you a lot”

Lucas waited. No reply. 

He waited some more. Still no reply.

Maybe Ten really was asleep, either way he’d finally admitted his feelings, to Ten and himself and that was enough for one night, or so he thought. 

Lucas was starting to drift off when Ten turned in his arms and Lucas’s eyes shot wide open. 

“You like me.” Ten mumbled with a smile. 

“Pretty much, I mean I don’t think i’m gay but I like the way I feel around you, plus I wanna kiss you like, all the time what’s up with that?”

Ten’s laugh echoed in Lucas’s ears and it was a sound he’d never get use to. 

“If you like me so much then prove it, kiss me” 

Lucas didn’t need to be told twice. He placed a index under Ten’s chin and lifted as he pressed their lips together. 

Kissing Ten was awesome, better than awesome, it was the best fucking feeling in the world. 

Ten’s slender fingers creeped into Lucas’s hair and pulled gently with a hum of approval and Lucas didn’t know if it was the alcohol swimming in his veins or if he was high on Ten but his dick was awake once again. 

Having such a high libido was a blessing and a curse. 

Lucas’s hands roamed over Ten’s body and found its way under Ten’s shirt and Lucas heard Ten stifle a noise. 

The rest of Ten’s skin was as soft as his hands were, Lucas wanted to touch him forever. 

Lucas ghosted over Ten’s hips with his fingertips, working his way up his toned stomach to his chest and from there Lucas found a perk nipple that was practically begging Lucas to be touched. 

His thumb and index rolled the nub between them and Ten’s reaction was instantaneous, he whimpered against Lucas’s mouth, pulling on his hair harder as he pushed their bodies closer. 

“Does it feel good here?” Lucas asked, continuing his rhythm and loving the way Ten squirmed against him with desperate sighs. 

Their breathes mingled as their kissing paused but their lips remained connected. 

Ten’s grip on Lucas’s hair tightened with every twist of Lucas’s fingers, panting against his lips. Lucas had noticed that Ten’s hips had started to rub against him, grinding his clothed lower half against his own and Lucas felt a bolt of electricity shoot through his crotch.

His breath hitched in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut and smashing his lips against Ten’s one more time.

They continued like that, working each other up to the point of explosion, and Lucas really did believe he was going to lose it if Ten didn’t touch him soon. 

His fingers curved and flicked the the abused nub and Ten yelp into the room, slapping a hand against his mouth in shock. 

“You’re gonna get us in trouble” humour coated Lucas’s warning. Personally he wanted nothing more than to hear Ten’s voice but they weren’t exactly meant to be doing this.

When Lucas arrived at Ten’s door his plan was to apologise and leave, maybe even risk it all and give Ten a hug, never did he expect Ten to push him on his back and climb on his lap. 

Lucas’s palms automatically gravitated to Ten’s thighs, they were toned and strong but Ten was a dancer so Lucas wasn’t surprised.

He stroked the muscle, feeling how lean they were, he wanted them on either side of his face. 

Ten looked down at him, even in the darkness Lucas could see his hair had flopped over one side of his face, making him look wild and sexy as fuck. 

Lucas swallowed, taking in Ten’s form in all its glory. He couldn’t get enough of this man, he wanted more. He wanted Ten. 

“C-Can I touch you?” his voice was shaking and he knew Ten could hear it. 

Ten’s hands reached up to his shirt and started to unbutton it. One by one Ten revealed his front, taking his time and letting Lucas drink in the sight before him, and when he was finished shook the material off his shoulders. 

Ten didn’t break eye contact with Lucas and Lucas didn’t dare look away. Ten was flawless, not a single mark or scratch littered his skin. Lucas had about eight scars on his legs alone from his childhood. He wanted to know about Ten’s childhood too. 

Lucas’s hands worked their way up Ten’s body, from his pelvis to his chest to the small of his back. He wanted to remember this moment. 

Lucas could feel Ten’s heart beat and the rise and fall of his chest as he caressed his body, Ten’s eyes were closed and his hands rested on Lucas’s legs, gripping his knees for balance but soon Ten placed his hands over Lucas’s own and slowly guided him south and Lucas quickly caught on. 

Lucas’s erection threatened to burst through his jeans. Every time Ten shifted in his lap he brushed his cock and Lucas struggled to hold back a moan. The room was getting way too hot for him and he was wearing too many clothes but he didn’t want to stop touching Ten. First world dilemmas.

His hand cupped Ten’s front, feeling the growing hardness and warmth in his palm. Lucas had never touched another mans dick before so this naturally caught him by surprise but it didn’t feel wrong because it was Ten. 

Lucas did an experimental knead and watched Ten sigh loudly and tip his head back. Jesus, was it legal to be this attractive?

Ten’s hand was still covering his, approving his action and encouraging him to repeat it. Their hands rubbed over the fabric, tracing the length with minimum pressure and feeling the flesh grow harder. 

But soon it wasn’t enough and Ten stopped Lucas with a small push. Ten undid his zipper and wiggled his trousers off with ease, the cons of being flexible, and placed them on the bed then began working on Lucas’s trousers. 

He needed need to take his pants off because Lucas knew it was going to be an embarrassingly short session, he watched Ten work over him and tug his jeans down just enough to expose his briefs and licked his lips. 

Now that some of the pressure had been elevated Lucas felt like he could finally breathe. 

He pulled Ten down by his arm, awkwardly pushing the rest of his jeans off with his toes and kissed him. 

Their kiss was much more heated, teeth clashing and tongues licking into each other’s mouths. Ten’s legs nested on either side of Lucas’s, lowering his hips until their cocks brushed against each other. Lucas moaned into Ten’s mouth and slipped his hands into Ten’s boxers to grab a handful of his ass. 

One of his legs folded around Ten’s as he pushed his hips forward to meet him in the middle. 

Lucas felt like his skin was on fire, it prickled with excitement, getting hotter with every gyrate and thrust against each other.

Ten’s own moans rang in his ears, whining with desperation as he gripped Lucas’s strands with a iron lock. 

Lucas pressed Ten’s hips down to meet his own frantically, his gut gurgled to signal his orgasm was arriving. He sucked on Ten’s tongue, feeling his lovers groan vibrate in his mouth. 

Lucas knew they were probably being way too loud and worst case scenario someone thought a member of the band was watching porn but he didn’t want to stop, he wanted Ten to be louder, he wanted to hear him scream. 

“Lucas-“ Ten whimpered. His voice was practically dripping with sex, it only further adding to Lucas’s arousal. 

Ten panted his name over and over, mumbling it like a mantra as he slowed his hips, dragging his movements out to tease them both. 

Lucas let his head fall back against the pillow, gasping for air and praying to every god in the sky.

The train was almost at the station and Lucas’s leg was shaking. Ten was moaning his name in his ear and his fingers were massage his hair. His dick met every one of Ten’s thrust, underwear soaked in each other’s juices in a erotic sticky mess.

And it only took one more whisper of his name for Lucas to let go. 

His mouth opened in a silent groan as his hips twitched against Ten’s, emptying himself and successfully destroying his underwear. 

Above him Ten’s moan was muffled by the sheets, clutching a fistful of the material while his whole body shook with the force.

Neither of them moved for a couple of minutes, basking in their post orgasm glow and breathing in each other. Lucas took a mental picture. 

Ten soon lifted his head from the sheets and smiled, he looked completely blissed out, an expression only achievable through sex and Lucas had another Kodak moment. 

His fingers scratched the baby hairs that sprouted at the back of Ten’s head and Ten nuzzled into his touch like a cat.

“I wasn’t lying you know, I do really like you” Lucas said. He hoped Ten could hear the seriousness in his voice. 

In a perfect world he and Ten could be together, but life was never that simple. 

Ten turned his face to kiss the middle of Lucas’s palm and sighed deeply. 

“And I, you” he replied. 

Lucas already knew that the chances of them dating were slim to none and pushed down the sadness, disappointment and hurt until he was ready to deal with it. 

But for now he was enjoying this new found feeling the only way he knew how, the Lucas way. 

o0o

The third time Lucas kissed Ten was when they had they first concert in America. Lucas had never been to the US so he felt like a kid in a candy store. 

Everything was new and exciting to him and he made sure to note down the foods he wanted to eat and the places he wanted to go when they were allowed to explore.

On the car ride to the venue Lucas saw their fans queuing up early. So many different people joined together to experience this one moment, it was incredible and reminded him way he worked so hard to be an idol.

He pressed his hand against the cool window, watching fans exchange goods and recreate choreography on the street, enjoying the buzz. He couldn’t wait to be on stage again.

Mark pressed against his shoulder to join Lucas in his fan observation and whistled. 

“Wow, there’s so many people already.” he said, leaning forward to take a closer look. 

“Crazy how they’re all here to see us! Now we have to put on a great show.”

Lucas agreed, putting on a shitty show was out of the question. These people paid to see them so they were gonna get the best damn show of their lives.

When he and Mark arrived they were escorted to a room backstage where they saw the other members that had arrived before them. 

“Took you long enough” Baekhyun waltz over to them both and threw an arm around Mark.

“Shit yourself again?”

Mark shushed him and gave Baekhyun a small push. 

“Lactose intolerance is very serious medical condition! You wouldn’t understand!” 

Lucas listened to the duo’s comedy routine and laughed under his breath. Around the room everyone was doing there own thing in preparation for the show, Taemin and Kai were doing vocal warm ups while Baekhyun and Mark were still having a heated debate about how lactose intolerance was the governments way of trying to control the people through cows, Lucas didn’t want to be the only one not being productive.

As he set his bag on the ground he noticed something moving from the corner of his eye and turned, there he saw Ten with Taeyong practicing their dance for baby don’t stop. Ten was wearing a loose blue crop top with bright yellow baggy pants and it made Lucas want to faint. 

He’d never seen anyone look so good in baggy pants before, it was a myth before today. 

He watched the two recreate the dance perfectly, both of them in tune with each other yet have such different dance styles. 

Lucas personally thought Ten was a walking piece of art, something that should reserved in the Louvre for all to admire. 

Every step he took, no matter how soft or hard was covered with elegance, movement so fluid water would be jealous.

And in that moment Lucas felt another emotion. Jealousy. 

He was jealous of Taeyong. He wasn’t worried that Ten was going to suddenly fall in love with him but he was jealous of the relationship they shared on stage and back at home. he wanted to do a dance number with Ten as well.

Ten sure was making him feel a lot of new things.

He observed them for a few more minutes, watching them laugh together when one person messed up a step or five high when they nailed a certain part. Taeyong had a bond with Ten that Lucas wished he had too. 

A member of staff calling everyone to gather around distracted Lucas and his eyes accidentally met Ten’s.

Since their night together at the hotel Ten had been acting a little off with him. At first Lucas thought he had done something to upset him but didn’t want to overthink it, but it was hard not to when Ten was actively ignoring him. 

It burned him inside but Lucas refused to show it, he was the happy one after all, the one that keeps the jokes flowing and keeps everyone’s mind at ease. He didn’t need the unnecessary questions. 

He raised his hand to wave at Ten but by the time his hand was in the air Ten had walked away, leaving Lucas standing there blinking and feeling like a idiot.

The group gathered to hear the run down of the show, passing sheets among themselves and looking at the set list. His solo stage was after Ten and Taeyong’s so he’ll most likely bump into them when they finished.

Lucas clutched his sheet, crinkling the edges as he tried to keep his cool. This wasn’t the correct time to be thinking about his love life, this show was important for everyone and there would probably been investors in the crowd, he could think about this later.

But Lucas was finding it hard keeping his emotions in check.

The group gathered their hands in the middle, channeling all their energies to each other and did their chant, filling the room was cheers and disappearing one by one to continue their tasks. 

Lucas looked at Ten again, he was rummaging in his backpack, searching for his water bottle. Lucas watched him raise the tip to his mouth and gulp down the liquid, trying to ignore the small amount that escaped his lips and trickled down his chin. 

Suddenly the room had gotten way too hot for Lucas, he needed to leave, go outside, get some ice cream, have a dance battle with some fans on the street, anything. 

He needed to distance himself. He picked up his backpack and slung it over his arm and made his way towards the door when a hand stopped him. 

“Where are you going?” it was Kai. 

Lucas struggled to think of an excuse and his eyes trained over Ten again, who was now staring back at him with a neutral expression. 

He needed air. 

“Just taking a walk” he murmured and Kai nodded his head. 

Kai moved away from Lucas and picked something up from the couch, he threw it towards Lucas with a smile and bent down to pick him his own belongings. 

“You need a hat and a face mask, you’re popular now, did you forget?”

Lucas looked at the items in his hands, damn, he really was about to walk out in public with no protection and no manager, the whole Ten situation was taking a toll on him. 

“Thanks!” 

Kai gave him a salute and walked out the room first, turning his head to give Lucas questioning look. 

“Well? I thought we were going out?”

Lucas thought he must of developed Alzheimer’s because he didn’t remember asking Kai to join him on his walk but Kai didn’t talk that much so it wasn’t an issue. 

He threw Kai a toothy grin and followed him out the room, leaving Ten staring at his back as the door closed behind him. 

o0o

They got ice cream. Kai got a pineapple sundae and Lucas got himself a chocolate dipped cone from dairy queen. 

The treats had helped him forget about his problems for about ten minutes before it all came rushing back to him, and now his ice cream was melting under the blazing hot sun.

They had found a couple of steps to sit on not far from the venue, they were near enough that they could still hear the screams of excitement from their fans queuing. How no one had spotted them yet was a mystery.

He and Kai ate in silence, noticing the business people power walk back to their offices or people on their lunch break smoke a quick cigarette, the streets were energetic considering it was only two o clock. 

“You wanna talk about what’s bothering you?” 

Lucas turned his head round so quickly it cracked, he groaned and held the back of his neck in pain. 

Kai looked over at him but continued to consume his dessert, solo eyebrow cocked and tongue extended to lick at the plastic spoon in his hands. 

He was waiting for an answer, Lucas didn’t have a lie prepared. 

“Err” Lucas was stumped, damn. How did Kai know his guard was always down when he was eating junk food.

“I dunno what you’re talking about hyung” 

He heard Kai scoff and dip his spoon back into the ice cream, Lucas watched some of the syrup drizzled on top land on his khakis but chose not to tell him. 

“You’re the happiest person I know, but now days you’ve been more reserved… feels weird…” 

Lucas didn’t reply and Kai tapped his spoon to his lower lip. 

“you don’t have to tell me anything, just wanted to know if you were okay that’s all”

Melted ice cream ran over Lucas’s fingers, he didn’t know he was coming across different to the others lately, that could be a problem. 

He grinned widely and slapped Kai on the back, successfully making him drop his ice cream.

“You worry too much! that’s why you’re starting to get stress lines! i’m fine, don’t worry about me hyung”

Kai wasn’t paying attention to him, he was too busy mourning his ice cream on the ground, already being attacked by ants as it transformed into a liquified mess.

Lucas laughed again and handed over his cone as an apology but Kai was already on his feet.

“I hate chocolate” he said lowly and walked away with his hands hidden in his pockets and Lucas coo’ed after him. 

“I’ll buy you a new one! A banana split! With all the works! My treat!” 

o0o

Being on stage always gave Lucas anxiety, he always thought of the little things such as “what if I fall?” or “what if I forget the words? Or his most recent one “what if I lose my voice half way through?”

Everyone had show time jitters and he was no exception. 

His solo stage was over and they only had a couple more songs left to perform, the end was near with no causalities, that was a win in Lucas’s book. 

He stood by the stage, peeking through the black velvet curtain to watch Mark’s performance when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. 

He spun around and there stood before him was Ten. 

Ten, his love interest Ten. 

Wearing a glitter blazer and semi buttoned up shirt with smokey black eyeshadow and just a hint of pink lip tint. God help him. 

Ten didn’t say anything at first, just looked everywhere but at Lucas until he grabbed his hand and pulled him to one side, behind the curtain where only the camera crew were permitted to enter. 

“Hi” Ten said, his hands still holding Lucas’s.

Lucas wanted to say hi back but his voice failed him, of all the times to get choked up this had to be the worse. 

He parted his lips to speak but before he could force out a sound Ten’s lips were on his, smearing his sweet flavoured balm into Lucas’s and grabbing him by the lapels. 

Lucas’s eyes fluttered shut, savouring the moment but as soon as the moment had arrived it was gone and the disappointment was back. 

Ten smiled up at him and placed his warm palm on Lucas’s cheek. 

“Sorry i’ve been ignoring you, i’m a real asshole right?”

Lucas shook his head, in too much of a trance to understand what was going on. 

Ten laughed, showing off the teeth Lucas had grown to love so much, and kissed him on his free cheek. 

“I want to explain myself later, will you let me? i’ll understand if you don’t wanna see me right now”

Lucas would do anything to be alone with Ten again, even if they were just talking, he’d kill a man- no wait he wouldn’t, but he would do something legal and extreme to hold Ten close to him again.

“Yeah sure” he mumbled, too much in a love struck daze to pay attention to what he’s agreeing too. 

“I’ll come to your room at eleven okay? Stay awake for me”

One more kiss was stolen and before Lucas could open his eyes Ten was gone, leaving Lucas to swim in his emotions and slightly hard dick. 

Lucas felt he could rip his shirt open, he was super charged and ready to go. He jumped on the spot, slapped his face and yelled. Ten had given him the strength he needed to continue the night. 

He walked out from behind the curtain, bumping into Kai as the group assembled for their final two songs. 

Lucas looked over at Ten, who was two people away from him, and winked. 

Lucas couldn’t wait to get back home. 

o0o

Lucas paced up and down his room checking his watch every few seconds, it was only 10:56pm, Ten should be here soon. 

They only got home an hour ago from the concert, and in that hour Lucas had eaten, socialised, fake yawned and returned back to his room. Now he was waiting for Ten. 

He was only wearing a pair of boxers since his room was quite humid and had already considered putting on a shirt but the sweat dripping down his back told him to reconsider. 

10:58pm.

Lucas was nervous for some reason. He saw Ten a million times a day but this time it was different. 

The last time they were alone things had gotten a bit heated accidentally, and his dick twitched every time he got a flashback. 

Ten on his back. Ten moaning his name. Ten looking like he was ready to absolutely destroy him. Ten. 

10:59pm.

Lucas was just about ready to pull his hair out when his hotel room door knocked. He jumped in place and smoothed down his hair, he didn’t know what he was so worried about he always looked great, even when he’d just woken up, his mum once said that he was as handsome sleeping as he was awake and he lived by those words. 

He opened the door and saw Ten smiling sheepishly at him, wearing a loose fitted Whitney Houston t-shirt and plaid beach shorts. Always the style icon. 

“Hey…” Lucas said and gestured for Ten to come in. 

Ten accepted and walked into the room, Lucas noticed that Ten’s footsteps were so light, like a ballerina, every step laced with grace. 

Lucas turned to close the door and Ten was already on his bed, bouncing gently on the mattress and running his hands over the cotton sheets. 

“These beds are better than the last hotel we stayed at”

Lucas didn’t remember how the bed felt because he was too busy trying not to wake up everyone in the hotel. 

But he nodded and sat next to Ten. 

Silence filled the room, making both males feel awkward. 

Lucas felt like he’d rather jump out of the window in his underwear than deal with such awkwardness, he couldn’t deal with it. 

He heard Ten clear his throat, oh thank god someone was about to say something. 

“I just wanted to say sorry… I shouldn’t have acted that way towards you without an explanation…” Ten started. He was picking at a chipped nail, a clear sign of uncomfortableness in Ten’s books. 

“I think I got overwhelmed, and didn’t know how to deal with my feelings, it wasn’t exactly in my five year plan to end up liking you” 

Lucas took a deep breath, he said it again, Ten said he liked him, which was great because Lucas was beginning to think Ten hated him.

He moved a little closer on the bed, resting on hand behind him and looking at Ten’s lowered face. 

God, had his side profile always been this exquisite? Ten should be a model. 

“I don’t really fall for people that easily but the first time I saw you I knew I liked you, and then we kissed and I had butterflies, and then we had the night at the party… and I knew I couldn’t ignore what I felt for you anymore, so I got scared and I hoped if I distracted myself my feelings would disappear, but then I just felt sad because I wanted to be near you”

Lucas was trying to keep his cool and act like he was listening but inside he was dancing, his soul had leaped out of his body and was dancing in front of Ten mockingly, chanting “you like meeee” over and over. Lucas never once said he was mature. 

He nodded as a sign to show Ten he was still listening. 

“And then I saw your solo stage and thought you looked so cool, I wanted to talk to you again”

Ten place his index finger under Lucas’s chin and forced him to look in his eyes, Lucas could get lost in them and wouldn’t even trying to save himself. 

Man, he was falling for Ten hard. 

“Will you forgive me? I promise not to do anything like that again” 

Was that a real question? Lucas didn’t think there was anything to forgive. 

He pulled Ten into a hug, it was kinda awkward from their position but Lucas didn’t care, it had been three weeks since he’d been able to hold Ten like this he could deal with a little pain in his back.

“Stupid ass question” he replied and heard Ten huff out a laugh. 

Ten smelt amazing, like aftershave mixed with his natural scent, Lucas didn’t wanna sound creepy but he could sniff Ten forever, just wanted to bottle up his smell and spray it whenever Ten wasn’t near, and yeah maybe he was sounding a little Patrick Bateman but feelings will do that to a man. 

He released Ten from his grip and the two of them just stared at each other for a while, memorising each other’s features, but it wasn’t long before Ten leaned in closer and placed his lips on Lucas’s and that all too familiar spark shot through Lucas’s body again. 

Their lips moved in sync, channelling all the unspoken emotion they failed to utter. Lucas pushed on Ten’s shoulders to lay him back against the bed and climbed on top of him, not breaking the kiss as his legs straddled the shorter male. 

Ten’s breathing had gotten harsher as their kiss got messier, tongues tasing the inside of each other’s mouths and exchanging ragged panting. Lucas was convinced he’d died and gone to heaven and Ten was an angel he got to make out with as a treat for not being evil on earth. 

Ten suddenly bit Lucas’s lower lip and Lucas felt his dick go from 10 to 100 in a matter of seconds, was he into bdsm? His dick sure was. His lip throbbed in pain, and Lucas watched Ten lick his lips with a sinister smirk and jesus christ Lucas was really about to lose his cool. 

“You’re a sadist?” he asked and Ten giggled. 

“Who knows” right, well that basically answered nothing but Lucas was gonna take that as a yes. 

He gripped Ten’s wrists and brought his arm above him, holding his arms still and watched a unfamiliar darkness wash over Ten’s facials, one that said “I crave you” 

He ground his hips against Ten’s, feeling the growing erection in his shorts poke against his thigh and Ten sighed, mouth open slightly and still watching Lucas like he was a few seconds away from flipping them both over and taking control.

“I’ve missed touching you” Lucas whispered and rolled his hips again. “I missed kissing you” 

Ten tried to pull his arms away but Lucas kept them still, finally his gigantic basketball player hands came in use for something other then being able to grab mass amounts of popcorn at one time. 

Another roll of his hips and Ten turned his face away with a gasp, biting his own lip to keep his moans down. 

“I missed you” 

“I missed you too”

It was getting a bit too emotional for Lucas so he kissed Ten again, allowing his hips to fall into a rhythm and drink all of Ten’s gasps and moans. 

Soon they were both hard and the amount of clothing was becoming an issue. 

Lucas was already practically naked but Ten was still wearing a lot, his hands left Ten’s wrists to wander down his arms, tickling the baby hairs that sprouted on his skin to the hem of his shirt where he pushed the material up and thank god Ten was smart because he quickly caught on and off came the shirt. 

Lucas had never seen Ten like this, sure he’d seen him on stage with his shirt open but it wasn’t the same, on stage it was all for show but right now Lucas could see the faint blush that travelled down Ten’s neck and chest, and how perk his nipples had become, or how Ten had zero hair from his torso to the waistband of his shorts, did he shave? He’ll as him later. 

Lucas’s lips gravitate towards Ten’s neck, peppering dry kisses along the reddened skin and travelled to his jaw and back down to his collarbone, he wanted to explore Ten’s body, see what made him cry out and moan and beg, he wanted to push Ten to his limit and see what he looked like when he came. 

Lucas travelled further south, ignoring his own hard on to concentrate on Ten. His lips brushed past Ten’s nipples again and remembered his reaction the last time he touched them. He licked one experimentally and Ten sucked in a harsh breath, clutching the sheets above him and exhaling through his nose. Wow. Lucas wasn’t expecting that. 

His tongue ran over the hardened nub, twirling the wet muscle around and flicking it with the tip, Ten was squirming under him, whimpering from his throat and biting harder on his lip. He had to remember this for the future, Ten liked having his nipples played with! Result! 

His free hand moved to play with the other one, twisting it between his fingers while his mouth latched onto the current one. 

Ten was now panting like crazy, groaning Lucas’s name into the room in a daze with his head tilted back, top five hottest things Lucas had ever seen. 

His dick was basically begging him to hurry up but he promise himself he won’t be a slave to his own needs, he wanted Ten to feel good first, he could always bang one out in the shower later.

Lucas continued his journey, licking down Ten’s toned stomach and kissing the wet trail, above him Ten was watching him with hooded eyes full of lust that made Lucas just want to bend him over and make him beg for his cock, but they weren’t in a porno, and Ten was a gentleman that deserved better. 

His treatment was stopped by the elastic beach shorts and Lucas looked up with a smirk, he sank his teeth into the material and dragged it down, still watching Ten’s reaction as he pulled off the most pornhub move he could think off. 

Lucas had seen this move before, big boobed girl removing some douchey gym bros underwear on XXL, they made it look so easy, Lucas thought he could pull that off but he didn’t take in the position or the timing into account so it ended up being a little awkward but Ten’s face made up for all of it. 

Also Lucas had never been this close to another guys dick before, he saw YangYang’s dick once when they showered together but he didn’t really stare at it, but now he was staring at Ten’s cock. 

He didn’t know what to expect to be honest, it looked like his but less tanned, Lucas was in awe, at least he’ll have something to write about in his diary tonight. 

“Can I?” they were way passed the point of asking but it didn’t hurt to, consent was sexy. 

Ten sighed and tipped his head back again. 

“I swear to god Yukhei if you don’t touch me soon-“

Lucas knew a threat when he heard one! 

He clicked his knuckles and said a little prayer and wrapped his fingers around the swollen flesh. Lucas thought about when he jerked himself off and what he liked so he started off slow, loosely moving his hand up and down to get a build up going. 

Ten shifted his position and moved further back on the bed to give Lucas more room and it helped, Lucas had a better angle and was able to lean on an elbow while keeping his hand moving. 

He saw Ten’s stomach muscles twitch and Ten throw a arm over his face, his lips were parted as he took shallow breaths and part of Lucas wanted to see Ten all throughout this process, he wanted to be able to remember this moment next time he got off. 

He released his grip and scooted up on the bed. Ten looked down from under his arm cover. 

“This is uncomfortable, sit on my lap” 

Ten didn’t move for a couple seconds but then pushed himself up and into Lucas’s lap, automatically draping his arms around his neck and kissing him. 

hell yeah this position was way better, now he could look at Ten and still touch him. A win all round. 

He tunnelled Ten’s cock again, moving over him slowly and watching Ten gasp. He truly couldn’t believe someone as gorgeous as Ten existed in the world. Crazy. 

Ten’s hands found their way into Lucas’s hair, curling around the strands and pulling them every time Lucas slid his hand back up. 

“You can move faster, a-and tighten your grip” Ten said. 

Lucas took Ten’s advice and did just that and Ten moaned, a little louder than last time. 

Everyone knew this was Lucas’s room but he’d happily take the fall if he could make Ten feel good. 

He twisted his wrist with every upwards stroke, massaging his thumb along the underside with the help of how slick Ten’s dick had gotten with precome. 

Ten’s chest was rising and falling, he was pulling at Lucas’s hair painfully but it only egged on his own arousal.

The only sounds that filled the room was the wet squelching of Ten’s cock and each other’s breathing. 

Ten rested his forehead on Lucas’s shoulder, scratching his blunt nails along his spine, his back still hadn’t recovered from last time but Lucas couldn’t bring himself to care right now, not even Ten was twitching in his hand and leaking over his fingertips. 

“You’re doing so good” Ten slurred out. Lucas shivered. 

“I’m close” 

Lucas thumbed the head, running his thumb the over wet slit carefully. Ten cursed against his shoulder, repeating “oh god oh god”. 

Lucas was sure he could come just by listening to Ten, there was already a solid wet patch in his boxers and it was only getting bigger with every moan from Ten. 

“Lucas, oh god Lucas, i’m gonna come”

Lucas tightened his grip and fisted Ten harder. He wanted- no- he needed to see Ten. 

“Ten, look at me”

Ten shook his head so Lucas slowed his pace, barely moving his hand and Ten whimpered. 

Ten lifted his head, his eyes were tear stained, lips swollen with how hard he’d bitten them.

Lucas couldn’t breathe. 

He touched Ten’s cheek, kissing him and resuming the pleasure. 

Ten breathed out a little “ah!” with his new and improved pace, raising his hips to match Lucas, practically fucking his fist and taking control.

“Lucas… Lucas!”

Lucas kept his hand on Ten’s cheek, watching him gasp and choke with furrowed brows and pleading eyes. 

Ten’s body arched against Lucas, chests touching as his orgasm hits him hard and Lucas’s knuckles are soaked in semen. Lucas watches Ten like he’s watching the face of god, absolutely breathtaking.

Lucas lets Ten recover before checking to see if he’s okay, there’s a thin trail of drool sliding down his back and it’s becoming gross but at the same time he doesn’t give a shit. 

“Are you okay?” he asks. Ten’s eyes are closed and he’s taking deep breaths through his nose. 

“Yeah” Ten chuckles. “I’m doing great” 

Lucas smiles and they meet in the middle for a kiss, until Lucas becomes aware of his own problem. 

“you want me… to take care… of… that?” Ten asks during pecks, Lucas shakes his head and kisses Ten harder. 

They should probably clean themselves up but Lucas is busy right now. He holds Ten against him, listening to the way he giggles when Lucas kisses behind his ear. 

He wants to live in this moment, a world where it’s just the two of them, existing only for each other.


	2. Running up that hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Also Lucas had discovered Ten was the king of dirty talk. 
> 
> “Do you want that? Me on my knees in front of you? Begging you to use my mouth for your pleasure? We haven’t tried that yet so maybe today is the day” 
> 
> Lucas could hear ringing in his ears, his balls were tight, his chest was hot, he was going into cardiac arrest.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know said I wasn’t gonna upload a new chapter but I feel like ya’ll deserves a smut chapter lol so I hope you enjoy shower sex (?) 
> 
> p.s sorry for any mistakes it’s 5am

The forth time Lucas kissed Ten was when they were filming a documentary for SuperM. 

The documentary didn’t really come as a surprise to him, up until it was announced he saw way more cameramen than usual and ended up putting the pieces together, even HE could have figured it out. 

Lucas enjoyed it, he didn’t have to do much except be himself and occasionally comment on camera, sure it sucked that he got the worst room when they played the “choose your room” game and yeah Ten was sharing with Mark but it could have been worse!

But Lucas noticed that during their time filming that the Ten he knew had disappeared and had been replaced with a uncontrollable, insatiable horny monster. 

He had no idea what had gotten into him but Ten couldn’t take his hands off him. Lucas thought maybe mercury was in renegade or something like that. 

Lucas didn’t mind of course, in fact there was nothing he loved more than testing his limits in public and being dragged into a near by toilet when no one was watching but damn, he’d never known Ten to be like this. 

If Ten wasn’t whispering in his ear what he was gonna do to him at night it was causal thigh touches or shoulder rubs right or it was hair playing, it was like his spirit had been possessed by Aphrodite, and it never failed to leave him hot and bothered. 

One time Lucas had a photoshoot and filming on the same day so he arrived to their dorm in a suit, a few of the buttons on his shirt were undone and his hair was slicked back and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think he looked hot but when he entered the living room to greet everyone his eyes fell on the way Ten was watching him. 

His teeth sank into his lower lip as he eyed Lucas head to toe, taking a deep inhale before standing to walk over. 

“Nice outfit” Ten said, running his finger along his jaw and leaving the room. His hips swayed out the door and Lucas wanted nothing more than to chase behind him like a dog in heat. 

Lucas scramble mentally to think of an excuse to follow Ten, it was only Mark, Taeyong and Kai in the living room and he absolutely certain none of them would give a shit if he left but wanted to make sure no one was suspicious. 

He clutched his stomach and bent over exaggeratedly, yowling and backing towards the exit.

“Oh man my belly hurts! I need to poop!” nailed it. 

Taeyong looked over from his magazine for a second and went back to reading, Mark was on the phone and Kai didn’t even look up from the tv, Lucas was glad he worked with people that cared about him so deeply. 

He ran out the door and round the corner where he bumped into Ten who harshly grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him into Lucas’s room. 

As much as Lucas hated his room he didn’t have to share so it was great. 

Ten’s lips latched into Lucas’s, both of them barely breathing in the heat of desperation. 

Lucas’s hands found Ten’s ass and squeezed each cheek hard and was rewarded with a moan. 

“Who put you in this outfit?” Ten asked breathlessly. His fingers were already working on the remaining buttons on Lucas’s shirt clumsily. 

His lips were back on Lucas’s before he could answer, now working on his belt and zipper and sliding a hand down his pants when he had enough space.

Lucas’s head knocked back against the door, it stung a little bit the way Ten was fisting his cock made up for the pain.

Lucas’s mouth hung open as Ten continued to kiss him. He bit his lip, scraping his teeth along the flesh and listening to Lucas groan. 

“I wanna talk to whoever dressed you, I want them to get a pay rise”

Ten was giving his cock no mercy, he was jerking Lucas off hard and fast, exactly the way he likes it.

“This outfit is driving me insane Yukhei, you know that? It makes me want to get on my knees for you”

Okay so Lucas was about to come. He touched Ten’s wrist, a small warning of what’s about to happen and Ten slowed down and Lucas felt like he could breath again. 

Also Lucas had discovered Ten was the king of dirty talk. 

“Do you want that? Me on my knees in front of you? Begging you to use my mouth for your pleasure? We haven’t tried that yet so maybe today is the day” 

Lucas could hear ringing in his ears, his balls were tight, his chest was hot, he was going into cardiac arrest. 

“Jesus christ” he whispered and stopped Ten all together. He couldn’t come this quickly. 

He pulled Ten towards him and kissed him again, he didn’t care that it was basically all spit and tongue at this point. 

“Shower-“ Lucas said and dropped his shirt to the floor. 

“Shower will… clean mess… be loud… make you come…” he could barely get a word out because Ten refused to let him go for a second. 

He walked Ten backwards into the bathroom and kicked the door close, no time to lock.

He pulled away so Ten could remove his shirt and Lucas sat on the toilet placing open mouth kisses to his lower stomach. Ten was wearing harem pants and Lucas thanked the gods he didn’t have to undo anything, he was so horny his motor skills were impaired. 

He pulled them down in one smooth move, kissing Ten from his stomach to his protruding erection.

“Or maybe I could do you” he said, pulling down Ten’s boxers by the hip and kissing the bone. 

“I wanna see what other faces you can make”

Lucas let the tip of his tongue slip out and experimentally traced it along Ten’s cock, his tongue was covered in cotton bits but Lucas didn’t mind, he wasn’t fussy. 

He slowly dragged his tongue over the wet tip, looking up at Ten and giving him a smirk. 

Ten was clutching the sink for dear life, his knuckles were white. God, Lucas was about to blow his load. 

He had no idea how he’d gone nearly twenty one years without Ten. 

Ten look a step back, eyelids heavy, and hooked his fingers under his boxers and removed them, cock springing from the release and tossing them to Lucas with a smile. 

He walked over to the shower and turned it on, allowing the warm water to drench him before looking at Lucas again and curling his finger towards him. 

“Don’t keep me waiting” he said, rubbing some water into his chest and trailing his hands south. 

“Or I might start without you”

Lucas felt like one of those cartoons where someone snatched his clothing off his body, because that’s how fast he jumped out of his pants. 

He hopped in the shower, slamming a palm against the tiled wall to shadow over Ten.

Ten looked even sexier with wet hair, everything Ten did made him look god damn sexy how was that fair?

Ten fingered Lucas’s wet chest, running palms up his abs and to his face so they could kiss again. 

Lucas had a mission, and that was to have Ten scream.

Lucas spun Ten around and pushed him against the tiles, pressing in closer so their bodies slot together. His wrapped his fingers around Ten’s throat and pulled his head back so he could see Ten’s beautiful unmarked neck. 

“You know-“ he mumbled in Ten’s ear, grinding his hips against his bare ass. 

“These rooms are soundproof, Taemin- hyung told me” 

Ten’s breath hitched when Lucas rests a hand on his pelvis, drumming his fingers. 

“So that means you can be as loud as you want”

His fingers dip lower, teasing the head of Ten’s cock. He thumb rubs over the tip, listening to Ten’s soft panting, then begins to rub over his frenulum and Ten’s reaction was immediate. 

He moans and reaches behind him to grab at Lucas’s hair. His head his tipped against Lucas’s shoulder and breathing out tiny moans the more Lucas massages that one spot. 

“You have no idea how hot you are” Lucas said and circles Ten’s shaft, sliding his fist over the moist flesh. 

“I feel crazy when i’m around you, I cant think about anything else” 

Ten huffs out a laugh. “I feel the same way” and sucks in a breath when Lucas picks up the pace.

Lucas’s grip on Ten’s throat tightens a little, not enough to hurt but enough to know his hand was there.

“Our first day in Wayv, I knew I needed you” 

Every other breath is a moan and Ten is whimpering, Lucas can feel the vibration tickling his hand. 

His hips are still rolling against Ten’s and he’s breathing against his neck and Ten’s moans are becoming more and more high pitch and he’s begging Lucas to kiss him. 

Their tongues tangle and Ten’s hand joins Lucas’s and he’s fucking his fist and silently asking Lucas to hold him harder. 

They’re both breathing in each other’s mouths and the steam from the shower is mingling with their breaths and Lucas can feel Ten’s cock jumping in his hand so he stops kissing Ten and looks at him in his glassy eyes. 

“Are you gonna come?” He asks and Ten nods frantically. 

Lucas watches his expression change from intense pleasure to pending orgasm in the space of three seconds. 

Ten’s eyes are wide and staring, brows knitted together as he moans non stop. His call of Lucas’s name gets louder with every pump of Lucas’s fist. 

Ten changes from “oh Lucas” to “fuck Yukhei” and Lucas can’t decide which ones hotter. 

Little nonsensical sentences leave Ten’s lips along with “Lucas, please Lucas, fuck me fuck me fuck me” 

He’s just about lost his damn mind. 

Ten closes his eyes and inhales a sharp breath and stills against him and Lucas looks down and sees the white splatters of come wash down the shower drain, all evidence of this situation disappeared. 

Lucas let’s go of Ten’s neck and the older male relaxes against him with a sigh, water spitting over their bodies. 

Lucas opened his mouth to tell him a joke when Ten spun them around and dropped to his knees with a smile.

“I don’t want to be the only one feeling good tonight”

Lucas’s heart was in his throat, he’d never gotten a blow job before! He nearly did once but chickened out and never looked back. 

But now he had his sexual fantasy in front of his hard dick wanting to suck it, he wasn’t going to back out this time. 

Plus it’s not like he was gonna last long anyway, ha! 

Ten touched Lucas’s thighs, exploring his legs until he arrived at his dick and took hold of it. He looked up at Lucas again and ran his tongue along the length from base to tip and sucked the head into his mouth. 

Lucas felt his very soul leave his body, have a educational talk with his ancestors over tea and return back to him. His eyes rolled back and he moaned. 

How was he meant to watch Ten and last more than one minute realistically? 

Ten’s hands gently toyed with his balls as his mouth covered more of Lucas’s cock, moaning around him and making Lucas’s shiver. 

Lucas keep the noise down while he watched Ten suck his cock, his mouth was stretched so wide over him and his eyes were closed like he was enjoying the taste and his hair was wet and god! Lucas was gonna die! 

His wheezed, holding onto Ten’s shoulders until Ten took one of his hands and placed it in his hair. 

From there Lucas buried his hands in the wet locks, aiding Ten’s movements and never taking his eyes off him. 

Lucas couldn’t afford to ever think about this moment outside of his bedroom. 

Ten hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, forcing himself to take more of Lucas in until the tip hit the back of his throat.

Lucas wished he could take a picture of this. 

“Ten, you should move soon” he warned, struggling to get enough air in his lungs. 

Ten released his cock with a pop but began to lick, he flattened his tongue and licked around the head, dipping his tongue into the slit and flicking over it. 

It was go time!

Lucas pulled on Ten’s hair, moaning shakily when Ten took him back in his mouth and began to suck again. 

He couldn’t hold it anymore, he was gonna pass out. 

Lucas swore as he came, holding Ten’s head in place while squirts of come shot down his throat. His stomach muscles tensed and then relaxed when he’d emptied everything he had and saw Ten slide off his dick and lick his lips.

Was it too soon to say the L word? Oh sweet serotonin flowing through his veins. 

He helped Ten up and leaned in to kiss him but Ten shook his head, which made Lucas frown because what the fuck? He wanted to kiss his man! 

“I just swallowed your come, you don’t wanna kiss me”

Lucas blinked at him once, twice before leaning in again and forcing Ten kiss him by mashing their lips together. 

Ten always worried about the smallest things. 

“I don’t care! i’d kiss you even if you just ate shit” 

Ten mumbled something about Lucas being gross and they kissed again under the shower head. Lucas thought it was kinda romantic if they imagined it was under a waterfall and not in his dorm room with three other guys outside. 

Their skin was staring to prune and Ten worried that the others might wonder where they were so they washed up, and redressed. 

“I’ll leave before you” Ten said, drying his hair and reaching for the door handle. 

He pulled Lucas towards him by the shirt and placed a lazy kiss to his lips, the kinda kiss that would have love birds flying around his head playing the harp. 

“See you later, lover boy” and closed the door with a wink.

Lucas inhaled a deep breath and sighed. 

He was falling dangerously hard for Ten.


	3. Strawberry wine and seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Turns out we going strong for one more chapter! -crowd cheers- 
> 
> This chapter is smut free it’s all about the feels in this one, I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes)

The fifth time Lucas kissed Ten was when they had a Super M concert in Paris.

It was safe to say Lucas was excited, he’d been to Europe before when he travelled to London for a Burberry photoshoot but this was different, he was among his friends, he knew it was going to be fun. 

Plus it was Ten’s birthday the day after the concert.

Lucas would be lying if he said he didn’t get a headache every time he thought about Ten’s birthday, he wanted to get him a gift, something that mattered and came from the heart, a present so amazing that Ten would burst into tears at the sight of it.

But there laid his problem. Lucas realised he didn’t actually know much about Ten. 

He knew he grew up in Thailand and was trilingual, he knew he liked chocolates and cheesy romantic movies that made him cry, he knew he liked art because he was always drawing or designing his own clothes, he knew all the basic things that everyone else knew, but he wanted to know more. 

He wanted Ten to share with him information about his life that no one else knew, to give him a piece of his heart to hold on to and trust, was that too much to ask for? 

The flight from Korea to Paris was exhausting and when they landed Lucas nearly stood up and clapped. He couldn’t sleep the entire journey, his brain preoccupied with Ten, his smile, his lips, the way he says his birth name, the twinkle in his eyes whenever he looked at him when they were alone, he couldn’t get him out of his mind. 

Lucas was so glad he’d taken a different flight and was sitting next to Mark for the trip.

Their hotel was swanky and Lucas whistled. When he entered he accidentally bowed at the door man out of habit. 

“Dude, this place is awesome” Mark said loudly. Lucas agreed. 

They were shown to their apartment after check in, and to their surprise they were the last ones to arrive. 

“We were starting to think you were still in Korea” Baekhyun voiced, throwing down the hotel catalogue he was reading onto a table. 

“You can’t get rid of us that easily hyung” 

Lucas watched Baekhyun put Mark in a headlock, ruffling his hair and laughing when Mark begged for mercy. 

He put his luggage down, eyes scanning the room for the one person he wanted to see the most, but Lucas couldn’t see him anywhere. 

“Where’s Ten?” he asked and took a seat on the arm of the sofa. 

Kai shrugged, eyes still glued to his phone and Taemin shook his head. It wasn’t like Ten to just wander off without telling someone, not even their manager.

Anxiety settled low in his gut. He knew Ten wasn’t brave enough to go out by himself but yet he was a risk taker. 

He pulled his phone out from his pocket ready to send him a message when he heard Taeyong pipe up from the kitchenette.

“He’s downstairs at the bar” 

Lucas cocked an eyebrow. 

He looked at his watch, it was 12:47pm.

“That’s crazy” he replied and begun to make his way out the room. He heard Mark yell after him, voice croaky from play fighting with his senior but Lucas didn’t bother reply, door clicking shut behind him.

oOo

The sound of the grand piano washes the room with gentle notes, keys fingered softly to bless Lucas’s ears with a calm melody, it was beautiful and yet Ten was still the most stunning thing in the room. 

He has one toned leg crossed over the other, head resting in his palm as he sits at the bar, daydreaming with a suspicious brown liquid as his date. 

Lucas barely ever saw Ten drink, he was too drunk on life, soaking up the energy mother nature offered him and turning her baring into living art. 

He walked over to his interest and took a seat, smiling widely when he saw shock paint Ten’s features. 

“You made it” Ten says and gives Lucas’s shoulder a nudge. 

“I was starting to think you were still in Korea” 

Lucas laughs. “Baekhyun-hyung said the same thing” 

Ten’s nails tap against the crystal glass in front of him, he doesn’t seem like his usual joyful self.

“Are you okay?” Lucas asks in English, it’s one of the few phases he knows and is quite confident he won’t fuck up. 

It gets a chuckle out of Ten and he’s taking a sip of his drink, hissing at the burn when it slide down his throat. 

“It’s my birthday tomorrow” Ten starts. His index traces the rim of the glass.

“I’m gonna be one year older… twenty four that’s… something” 

He takes another sip and Lucas watches the way his adam’s apple bobs when the drink makes its way down his oesophagus. 

“It’s gonna sound stupid but I always feel a little sad around my birthday, the thought of getting older… life… what’s it’s meaning.. I dunno” 

Lucas didn’t know what to say. Normally when one of friends felt down he’d make a dumb joke and everyone would laugh but this was serious, Ten was upset. 

Lucas placed his hand on the counter and stuck his baby finger out. He looked at Ten, face soft with understanding and Ten smiled when he inched his hand toward Lucas’s and locked their fingers together. 

“You’re incredible” Lucas breaks the silence and Ten’s eyes widen for a second. 

“You’re a year older, that only means it’s another year of you showing us how amazing you are” 

Lucas tightens his pinky and Ten drops his head with a smile. 

“I’m really glad to have you in my life, Ten… friend… lover… occasional translator” 

Ten laughs and it’s the sweetest sound Lucas has ever heard.

“You need to start seeing what I see”

Ten lifts his head and their eyes lock. Lucas doesn’t know what his face looks like right now but it looked anything like Ten’s he’d think he looks like he’s in love. 

“Thank you” Ten whispers and holds his hand for real. 

“I wish I could kiss you right now” 

Lucas looks around the room. it’s only them, the pianist and the bartender and his back was turned as he polished some glasses. 

“No ones here” he says and leans forward to capture Ten’s lips for what feels like the first time all over again. 

Although it was brief Lucas’s lips tingled when they parted and he sees a small blush form on Ten’s cheeks. 

“Who knew you were such a romantic” Ten punches him in his shoulder and Lucas shouts in mock pain; making them both laugh. 

“Hey I can be romantic! You want romance? You got it baby” the last part of his sentence he says in English and straightens his coat as he reaches for Ten’s drink. 

He gulps the whole thing in one, sputtering when his brain identifies it as whiskey and burns. 

“Lucas!” Ten shout, snatching the glass back and jingling the ice. 

“That drink cost me 15€!” 

Lucas held his neck coughing, he didn’t expect the drink to be so strong. 

“Get your money back” 

oOo

Lucas had felt exhaustion before but not like this. 

In a single day he landed in a country and did a concert, and even though he took a nap beforehand (thanks to Ten’s drink) the tiredness that washed over him was deadly. 

He stumbled into his room, body feeling heavy from the day’s activities with sweat and grime coating his skin.

He wanted to shower but didn’t have the energy. 

He kicked off his shoes and fell to the ground, the flooring in his room was covered in plush fluffy carpet and Lucas groaned at the feeling on his skin, although he couldn’t help but think this would feel way better after he’d showered. 

Sleep taunted him, whispered sweet nothings in his ear as the sandman’s touch pushed his eyelids shut, he wasn’t stronger than sleep and soon gave in. 

oOo

When Lucas woke up it was already bright outside, his body was locked in a angle from laying on the floor for 12 hours. 

His eyes rolled, sleepily checking his watch on his wrist and jumping up so quickly he got a head rush. 

It was two pm.

He rushed out of his room and ran to the common area where he saw Taemin, Kai and Taeyong eating a spread for lunch. 

“He finally awakens” Kai mumbles and takes a bite of his sandwich. 

Lucas looked around the room, still half asleep and turned his attention back to his band mates. 

“Where’s Ten?” he asks, feeling a suddenly wave of Déjà vu. 

Taemin waved his forked as he swallowed his food. 

“He went out to lunch with Mark for his birthday, they were going to invite you but decided against it, you looked so peaceful on the floor”

The three of them chuckled. Lucas could feel his cheeks getting hotter. 

Lucas walked over to the trio and sat down on the sofa next to them. Taemin handed him a plate of assorted goods with a smile and Lucas accepted it. 

He heard Kai clear his throat as he took his first bite and looked at his senior. 

“What’s your obsession with Ten now days anyway? You asked this yesterday too” 

Lucas choked and looked around for water, thankfully Taeyong was quicker than him and handed him a glass to which he gulped down. 

“I’m not obsessed! I just-“ his brain was still in sleep mode, he couldn’t lie quick enough. 

“We’re in the same band… i’m just more use to him… that’s all…” phew, nailed it. 

He took another bite and Kai’s eyebrow cocks in question before he shrugs. 

“Well i’m starting to get jealous, ask for me sometimes okay?”

Kai smirks and Lucas gave him a salute as they all continued their meal with a little small talk.

In the back of Lucas’s mind he was worried, he still hadn’t gotten Ten anything for his birthday and it was the day, not only that he’d woken up too late and the manager was with Ten and Mark, he was a idiot, a unforgivable fool. 

“What did you guys get Ten for his birthday?” he asked, interrupting the conversation. 

“I got him a pair of headphones that he wanted” Taeyong said. “Although I sent them to your dorm, Mark got him a pair of designer jeans”

“I got him my favourite perfume” Taemin joins in, Lucas looks at Kai for his reply. 

“I got him a switch” he says mid chew. Lucas really wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

“What did you get him?” 

Lucas tried to swallowed the thick lump in his throat but it didn’t move. 

“Nothing” he tried to sound cool about it while he stabbed a piece of ham with his fork. 

“I couldn’t think of anything” 

A strange silence echoed in the room, Lucas didn’t like it, not one bit. 

His stomach churned with anxiety, grumbling in disapproval. He set his plate down and stood up. He needed to be by myself for a while. 

“I should go shower and stuff” he mumbles. He thanked everyone for the food and left the room, groaning into his hands as he shut his bedroom door. 

The trio quietly watched him walk away before looking at each other in confusion. 

“Anyone know what’s going on with him?” Taeyong asks and the remaining members shook their heads. 

The topic ended their and a another one picked up while they continued to eat, leaving Lucas to his thoughts in the bathroom. 

oOo

Ten loomed over his birthday cake, face golden from the flames reflecting off his skin. His mumbled something to himself before blowing out the candles and everyone cheered, patting him on the back and congratulating him on being a year older.

Lucas watched his band mate chat among themselves, holding plates of cake and devour the treat with ease.

His own plate hung loosely in his hands, fork sticking out from his mouth as the mixture of white chocolate and cream blended with his saliva.

Whoever picked out this cake was a fucking genius. 

“What did you wish for?” Mark asks and takes another bite from his own plate. 

Ten wiggles his finger. “If I tell you it won’t come true”

His eyes lock with Lucas’s for a second, smile still spread across his lips and Lucas feels his heart skip a beat. 

A couple of them boo jokingly and the room erupts into laughter, and as much as Lucas’s is trying to enjoy the night he can’t shake the guilt he’s feeling, he’s definitely overreacting and chances are Ten doesn’t care but he is, he does a lot.

They drink into night, bottles of wine being exchanged across the table before Kai introduces them all to french liqueurs, Lucas already knew it was a bad idea before they opened the bottle.

At some point Lucas finds himself sprawled out on the floor with Taeyong, laughing uncontrollably at Kai and Baekhyun’s takes on girl group dances, his stomach hurts and the combinations of alcohol is definitely affecting him but he feels nice, his body is light, he’s having fun. 

“Truth or dare!” Mark shouts as he downs the remaining sips of wine in his glass. 

Some of the group groan in protest, rolling their eyes when Mark puts an empty chardonnay bottle in the middle. 

“Aren’t we a bit old to be playing this game?” Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow. Mark shakes his head. 

“You’re never too old to tell the truth bro” 

Lucas snickers into his hand. His eyes were drooping, Lucas honestly prided himself on being able to handle his alcohol well but whatever Kai gave him was not on that list.

The bottle spins between them, hunting its first victim of the night and they all yell in unison when the tip lands on Taeyong. 

“Truth or dare?” 

Taeyong picks dare. 

Mark rubs his hands together, chuckling like a generic ninety’s anime villain. 

“I dare you… to go on the balcony and yell a french swear word, as loud as you can!”

Taeyong scoffs but stands up. The group woo’s as Taeyong smirks and makes his way towards the balcony doors, stumbling slightly across the carpet. 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, Mark Lee”

Taeyong took a deep breath and on the count of three screamed into the night air, raising his arms as he pushed the last of the air out his lungs. 

It was definitely the alcohol making them laugh because the dare wasn’t that funny and yet, to Lucas it was the funniest thing he’d ever seen in that moment. 

“Next person! Truth or dare!” the bottle spun again and Taeyong slumped back into his seat, joining the rest in seeing who was next. 

The bottle lands on Ten and all eyes focus on him.

“Okaaay, okay okay birthday boy! Truth or dare?”

Ten took a sip of his drink and licked his lips. Lucas’s eyes followed the wet muscle tracing the flesh but shook his head before he could lose his cool. 

“Truth” Ten said confidently. 

Taeyong squinted. A lob sided smile formed on his lips when he leaned forward, fingering the rim of his glass. 

“Do you have a crush right now” 

Lucas’s eyes became so large he was worried they’d fall out the socket. Ten and Taeyong shared a stare off, trying to read the others mind telepathically. 

He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. Lucas raised his hand, about to change the subject when Ten shocked them all. 

“Yes” his chest swelled and he tilted his head up while he starred down at the dancer. 

“Yeah, I do”

Silence filled the room, perplexed men looking at each other in wonder.

“Are-“ Mark started, suddenly interested. “-Are you gonna tell us who?”

Ten breathed out a laugh but shook his head, he looked everywhere but at Lucas. 

“One question per turn” he spins the bottle, smile still dancing upon his lips.

“You better hope I get picked again”

Lucas held his breath until it became painful. 

oOo

The party wrapped up when Mark passed out on the sofa. Taemin suggested it was probably a good idea to call it a night and no one disagreed. 

Lucas threw a blanket over Mark, tittering when he stirred in his sleep. 

The chatter continued as they cleaned, talking about various things and their upcoming concert in London.

Lucas felt someone brush against him as he cleared the table and stilled when he saw it was Ten. 

“Happy birthday again” he mumbled, twisting a towel in his hands. 

Ten looked at the clock that hung in the common room wall and back to Lucas.

“It’s not my birthday anymore”

Ten looked relaxed, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking up at Lucas while he did. 

“You wanna share a room tonight?” he whispered. 

There was nothing Lucas wanted more.

He nodded and Ten copied him. 

“Great, see you at your room” 

Lucas watched him walk back to the others in the kitchen, hips bouncing with every step and rolls his eyes to stifle a groan. 

He was done for. 

oOo

“What’s your favourite colour?”

Lucas had his arm around Ten’s shoulder, their backs against the mattress staring up at the ceiling. Their hands are raised in the air, playing with each other’s fingers, enjoying the moment they were sharing with each other. 

“Purple”

Lucas hums. “What’s your favourite food?”

Ten’s head rests on his muscular arm, it’s not the most comfortable position but Lucas could endure it for Ten. 

“Mango sticky rice, but only from Thailand”

Ten laces their fingers together, thumb stroking Lucas’s knuckles in circular motions. 

Lucas turns his head and buries his nose into Ten’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo. 

“What’s your favourite thing about me?” 

Ten faces him and their noses touch. He rubs them together before kissing the tip and rests his forehead against Lucas’s own. 

“Your heart” 

Lucas scoffs and wraps his free arm around Ten, pulling him in close and brushes their lips together. 

“Cheesy” 

Their lips meet in the middle and one of Ten’s hands automatically gravitates towards Lucas’s hair. 

Lucas’s lips travel to Ten’s neck, kissing his cheeks to his chin to his neck, lips attacking his adam’s apple to the vein that’s pushed against Ten’s skin.

His touches are light, just on the cusp of teasing. His fingers walk over Ten’s back, drawing patterns while his lips burn sensual kisses to flesh. 

“Yukhei ” Ten exhales, head tipped back to give his lover more to play with.

His mouth latches on to a particular spot, sucking a moist patch with enough pressure to have Ten gasping but not enough to leave a mark. 

Ten’s nails itch at his scalp, tightening and releasing with every airy breath.

He can feel Ten poking against his leg, the bare minimum already getting him excited and Lucas would be lying if he said being with Ten like this didn’t excite him too.

“Sorry I didn’t get you a gift” he murmurs and licks the blossoming patch of red. 

They lock eyes again and Lucas swore he could see angels dancing in Ten’s irises.

“It’s fine” he replies and gives Lucas’s lips a peck. 

“I wanted to discuss something with you anyway”

Lucas’s heart began to beat in his chest, he was never good at handling phases like that.

Ten sinks his teeth into his lower lip, eyes darting around the room as he tried to gather his thoughts. 

“I’ve been thinking recently, about us… I wanna take this to the next level”

Lucas cocks his head. Ten must of picked up on his confusion because he sighs and his cheeks are blushed pink. 

“I want us to do it” 

Lucas blinks at him, the alcohol must still be in his blood because still not quite sure what Ten is trying to say. 

“Do what?”

Ten groans and tightens his fingers in Lucas’s hair again.

“Sex. I want to have sex with you” 

Lucas’s eyebrows shot up. He sat up on the bed, looking down at Ten surprised. 

“W-What? Are you sure?”

Ten copied him and placed his hand over Lucas’s, eyes soft. 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while… we don’t have to if you’re not ready! I just… I just wanted to bring it up”

Lucas’s ears were ringing. He’d never done it with a girl let alone a guy, he didn’t know the first thing when it came to gay sex.

He remained still with his mouth ajar, brain going a mile a minute at the proposition handed to him.

“H-Have you-“ he started but Ten shook his head.

“I want you to be my first” 

Lucas breathed out a gush of air and rubbed his face. A large proposition indeed. 

His emotions were scrambled. He was nervous, excited, worried, turned on, all of these things rushed through his brain.

When he felt like he’d stopped panicking he took Ten’s hands into his own and smiled. 

“Okay” he whispered. His palm reaches for Ten’s cheek and Ten nestles into his touch. 

“Let’s do this together”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	4. Just a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Ten sat in the middle of the bed, legs crossed surrounded by candles.
> 
> They illuminated the room, dusting the air with a gentle golden glow that flickered in the dark.
> 
> Lucas remained by the door, too much in awe to move. 
> 
> “Hi,” Ten said. His skin glimmered, candles laid on the bedside table next to him; showing his features.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my London spermies say heeeeeey! 
> 
> First of all I wanna say thank you to everyone that left kudos, commented, shared this story! i’m so happy people actually liked it lol 
> 
> This chapter is l o n g so i hope you’re all comfy with tea because we going ✈️ awkward first times baby!
> 
> Also shout out to new and wonderful beta she’s just amazing I love that bish 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes you find!  
> Enjoy!

\---

The sixth time Lucas kissed Ten was a moment he’d never forget.

London was exactly how he remembered it. Cold. He’d never experienced weather like this in his entire life.

The day they landed the manager informed them they had a free day before the concert so naturally Lucas wanted to do everything. 

He wanted to eat British food, go to an old-fashioned pub and order a strong ale, try some British candy, hail a black cab by the sidewalk, he wanted to do all of these things, with Ten. 

But Kai had other plans.

"Looks like you’re partnered with me today,” Kai says to him with toothy smile. 

“And we are going to the Tate Modern.”

Lucas groans loud enough to grab the attention of the other members. All his plans… down the drain in an instant. 

Kai chuckled as he flicked through his phone looking for directions. Lucas didn't want to go to the Tate Modern, he didn’t want to waste his day off learning! Why was he always stuck with Kai?!

“Can we at least get fish and chips on the way home?” he asked, shoulders hunched in irritation. If he was going to be forced back into education, he was going to get at least one thing on his list. 

Kai looked up from his phone and placed it in his pocket with a sigh. 

“Sure, I've always wanted to try it.”

Lucas fist pumped the air. Bingo.

They grabbed their bags in preparation to leave their hotel when Lucas saw Ten standing by the sofas, watching them with a smile. 

Lucas felt his breath hitch.

“Where are you guys going?” he asked. 

Lucas opened his mouth to answer but Kai beat him to the chase. 

“Art gallery, apparently it’s one of the best in London.”

Ten coo’ed and turned his attention to Lucas. His hand reached up to Lucas’s shoulders and straightened out the collar on his jacket.

“Sounds fun, I love art galleries.”

Lucas was screaming internally, his mind yelled “You can come with us!” over and over again until the words began to jumble up, but the only thing he showed was a smile in return. 

Ten’s hand lingered on his shoulder and his smile didn’t waver as he continued to stare at Lucas with those gorgeous brown irises he loved so much. 

“Take lots of pictures for me,” he said, hand sliding down Lucas’s arm before walking away from them completely. Ten’s touch burned into his shoulder.

Kai waved him off, one hand back on his phone and the other pulling open the hotel door. 

Lucas couldn’t help but look back at Ten and what he saw was his sweetheart wiggling his fingers as the door slowly shut behind him. 

oOo

As Lucas suspected the gallery was boring. His feet hurt, he was hungry, Kai was annoying him. 

He sighed when they stopped at the fifty eighth art description of that day. Kai had hired them both audio description headphones so they could understand but Lucas was not listening, instead his mind travelled back to the conversation he and Ten had the night before. 

Ten wanted to lose his virginity to him. Ten wanted them to do it.

Lucas was scared. He didn’t know much but he did know that sex with another man involved your butt, and he never truly understood how that worked. 

The more he thought about it the more conflicted he became. Back there was so small, he was afraid he would hurt Ten. But then he remembered how good Ten looked on his back, completely blessed out and calling for him. 

Lucas shook his head before he daydreamed himself into a hard on.

“You okay?” Kai asked when he noticed Lucas slapping his cheeks. 

Lucas nodded. “Yeah! I’m just trying to wake myself up because I’m falling asleep.”

Kai flicked his forehead and smirked. 

“It’s good to do something different in foreign countries, it’s not all about the food you know.”

It was all about the food for Lucas.

Lucas spotted a bench and thanked the Gods, speed walking to the seat and exhaling when he finally got to sit down. 

“You shouldn’t be tired already, we’ve only been here for an hour.”

Kai took a seat next to him and removed his bag to go through it. He handed Lucas a fruit snack and Lucas thanked him. 

“So, what’s new in your life?” Kai asked as he tore into his treat. 

“Anything exciting?” 

Lucas thought about his answer while chewing on his snack, he didn’t like lying to anyone let alone Kai, next to Mark and Ten Kai was a good friend. 

“Nope,” he said and finished his food. 

Kai hummed. “Hey! Quick question, what’s the deal with you and Ten?” 

Lucas nearly flatlined. He scooted back from Kai, eyes wide and heart pounding. 

“W-What do you mean?” his hands were visibly shaking. 

Kai took another bite. “It’s strange because at first I thought you guys were just best friends, same band you get closer you know… but then I saw you guys making out in Paris and put two and two together.”

Kai was smiling, Lucas was not. 

He was sweating, suddenly the building was too hot, he was wearing too many layers, his ears were hot, his mouth was dry, he was having a mild panic attack. 

“Please don’t tell anyone.”

Kai scoffed. “Why would I tell anyone?”

Lucas felt like he couldn’t breathe. His chest was tight, the sudden shock had risen his blood pressure, his head was pulsating. 

“Yukhei? Are you okay?”

Lucas hung his head between his legs and tried to regulate his breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Count to Ten. 

He could faintly hear Kai rustling through his backpack and handed him a bottle of water. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you” Kai said, rubbing Lucas’s back.

“I just want you to know I’d never tell anyone your business.”

Lucas sat up and exhaled, his heart was slowing down, returning back to its normal beat. 

“It’s okay,” he mumbled and took a sip from the bottle.

Silence spread between them, getting more and more awkward the longer it continued, Lucas fiddled with a bit of loose skin hanging from his thumb. 

“I like him,” he breathed. His cheeks were beginning to heat up. 

“I’ve always been grateful for how my life turned out, I didn’t have much back home but I was happy, and then I got to meet all of you guys and live out my dream, but I’ve always felt as if something was missing. At first, I thought it was money, then cool clothes, then friendship, but I received all of those things and the weight on my chest never shifted-“

He turns to Kai and takes a deep breath.

“Ten completes me, makes me better, teaches me things I didn’t know before. When i’m with him… the weight doesn’t seem so heavy.”

Lucas looks down at his hands, he’s bleeding slightly from where he’s pulled a little too hard on his skin. 

“I like him a lot.”

Kai doesn’t move for a while. He stares past Lucas, zoned out and unblinking. 

The continuation of silence is killing him. 

“Does anyone else know?” Kai eventually asks and Lucas shakes his head.

“And we know we’re putting our entire careers on the line, but just for now… we-“

Kai stops him mid sentence, placing a hand on Lucas’s knee with a squeeze. 

“Don’t worry about the risks, don’t worry about anything… just live in the moment for now, be careful”

Kai mimes zipping his mouth shut and locking it with a smile.

“And it goes without saying but your secret is safe with me.”

Lucas gives him a nudge and Kai gives him one back and they laugh, sound echoing in the now empty halls with only the paintings to hear them. 

“Thanks, hyung.”

Kai uses Lucas’s leg to stand up and yawns as he stretches, shirt riding up to expose his muscular stomach. 

“Should we go eat now?” 

Lucas jumps up and saluted his senior. 

“Yes sir!”

Kai laughed. “You’re not on real men three hundred right now.”

Lucas joined in laughing and Kai and threw his arm round his shoulder, walking them towards the exit.

oOo

  
They were almost outside until Lucas noticed a gift shop, and in the window hung a broach with the only piece of artwork Lucas knew in the middle.

“You’re a fan of Van Gogh?” Kai asks when he sees Lucas removing his wallet from his bag. 

“It’s for Ten, this is his favourite painting.”

He asks for the broach with the limited English he knew and paid. Behind him he heard Kai gasp. 

“Forty pounds? Man…”

Lucas didn’t care how much it was, he’d spend all his earnings and saving on Ten if he wanted him to.

“He’s gonna love it.”

oOo

They didn’t get to eat in the end because they got lost and Lucas was starting to get grumpy, he didn’t want to show it, but it was happening. 

“We can order take out when we get to the hotel,” Kai said as he dials the mangers number to pick them up.

Lucas jogged on the spot trying to warm himself up, the temperature had dropped since they left the hotel, Lucas didn’t understand why the UK was so cold. 

He rubbed his hands together, looking around hoping to see the managers car when he locked eyes on a shop. An erotic shop. An erotic shop with a colourful display. 

He took a step forward, but Kai grabbed him by the hood. 

“Don’t even think about it.”

Lucas pointed towards the shop.

“Hyung!”

“I saw it.”

Lucas wiggled out of his grip. “Then I don’t need to explain it to you! Let’s go!”

Kai cocked an eyebrow. “Do you have any idea how much trouble we’d be in if someone saw us? Or even worse, managed to get a picture?!”

Kai was right, Lucas knew this, but he’d always wanted to go to an erotic shop, plus he remembered he and Ten’s plans to be intimate… he was gonna buy supplies.

Lucas stomped his foot; he was really going to have to act if he wanted this. 

“All my plans were changed today, can I have at least one thing?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Hell no.”

Lucas pouted and tried to act cute, which was hard for him seeing as he was over six feet tall and muscular.

Kai continued tapping away on his phone, ignoring Lucas but still keeping an eye on him.

Lucas was gonna have to bring out the big guns.

“I need something… in… in there… I…”

Kai was already walking towards the shop. Lucas fist pumped the air. 

“Just because I understand your relationship doesn’t mean I want to hear the sexual details,” Kai said, repeatedly pressing the traffic light button. 

“Five minutes! And put your mask back on.”

Lucas nodded and did what he was told.

Although he was in two minds about doing it with Ten it didn’t mean he couldn’t be prepared! Whatever they do, he wanted it to be safe. 

Kai stopped them outside the store and adjusted his own mask and hood, looking around first before his attention fell back on Lucas. 

“Five. Minutes.” 

oOo

Lucas got the goods. 

In his backpack a small bottle of lube and a packet of condoms sat at the bottom, and whenever he remembered they were in there his heart began to race.

He was really going through with this. Sex with Ten. It was happening. 

They safely managed to exit the store and find their manager, and from there, they returned to the hotel where only two of his band mates had greeted them.

“Welcome back!” Mark yelled. 

He and Taeyong were sitting on the floor playing with cards, but Lucas noticed they were dressed up, hair gelled and combed back and expensive blazers around their shoulders. 

“What’s going on?” Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Mark put down his cards and stood, twirling on the spot and giving Lucas a show. 

“You like my outfit? The manager thought it would be a good idea if we all went to dinner tonight! He booked a super fancy restaurant.”

Lucas had to admit Mark did look great, the white sash across his chest really added to his suit. 

But Lucas had other plans.

“I think I’m gonna stay in tonight,” and threw himself on the sofa.

He couldn’t be bothered to remove his shoes, coat or backpack.

Mark looked back at Taeyong and they both shrugged in unison. 

“Up to you dude, it only means you have to look after Ten tonight.”

Lucas’s ears twitched.

Lucas stared at his band mates as they cleaned up their game and put their jackets on. A look that said, “tell me what’s wrong.”

Mark chuckled. “He said he wasn’t feeling well tonight, he’s in his room if you wanna check.”

Mark ruffled Lucas’s hair and Taeyong copied him, both males laughing towards the exit.

“You coming, Kai?”

He nodded, putting his bag down and following the others out. 

“I’m not really dressed up like you guys though…”

Taeyong huffed. “It’s fine, if we wait for you, we’ll be late”

He looked back at Lucas, who was watching the exchange from behind the sofa. 

“Don’t wait up!” Taeyong said with a wink, leading the way with Mark and Kai on his tail. 

“We’ll bring you back what we don’t eat! Later!”

Kai threw him a look that Lucas couldn’t decipher but his expression changed into a smile followed by a salute and then he was gone, leaving Lucas alone in the hotel living room staring at the front door. 

The beating of Lucas’s heart was the only sound that could be heard. He peeled himself from the sofa and stumbled towards the bedrooms. 

He dragged his feet across the floorboards, hearing them scream under his weight. 

“Ten?” he called out and was met by silence. 

Lucas was starting to feel uneasy.

He knocked on Ten’s bedroom door and when no one answered pushed it open.

The breath left Lucas’s lungs. 

Ten sat in the middle of the bed, legs crossed surrounded by candles.

They illuminated the room, dusting the air with a gentle golden glow that flickered in the dark.

Lucas remained by the door, too much in awe to move. 

“Hi,” Ten said. His skin glimmered, candles laid on the bedside table next to him; showing his features.

Lucas forced his feet to work. He walked into the room, kicking off his shoes and reaching behind him to lock the door. 

“Where… where did you-“

“The front desk. I told them I was taking a bath and wanted some candles and-“ Ten looked around the room. “- I guess they gave me too much.”

Lucas’s heart was going a mile a minute. He couldn’t take his eyes off Ten. He looked ethereal. 

Ten patted the bed, demanding Lucas to come to him and Lucas didn’t dare disobey. 

He felt like he was floating, feet gliding across the ground from Ten’s call. 

He removed his backpack and jacket, letting them drop to the floor as he kept his eyes on Ten.

He let the older male help him up and from there Lucas copied Ten’s position; cross legged and sitting directly in front of him. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes. Ten looked at Lucas with a smile upon his lips, rubbing his bare knees. 

Lucas looked everywhere but his face.

Ten was only wearing a band shirt and a pair of boxers. He smelt clean, like he’d taken a bath before Lucas had gotten home. 

He looked at all the candles and thought about what a major health hazard this room was. 

He looked at his feet and how he’d only just realised he was wearing odd socks.

He kept his head lowered until Ten placed an index under his chin and tilted it up. 

“Yukhei…” he started, licking his lips before he spoke. 

Lucas followed his tongue as he swiped along the top and bottom. 

“We don’t have to do this.”

Lucas shook his head and took Ten’s hand into his own. 

He bought the hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle, letting his mouth travel to Ten’s wrist and kissing the pulse. 

“I want to, I’m- I’m just nervous.”

Ten smiled and scooted forward, close enough so that their knees touched. 

“So am I,” he whispered. 

He released himself from Lucas’s grasp and cupped his cheek, eyes warm and understanding. 

“But I feel safe knowing I'm doing this with you.”

He placed his own lips to Lucas’s wrist, copying him and kissing his skin and sighed. 

“Will you kiss me?” 

Lucas could have laughed at Ten’s question.

He pulled his arm forward and laughed when Ten lost his balance and fell into his lap. 

Their lips connect and Lucas feels Ten shiver against him. He lifted his lovers butt and gently laid him down against the mattress, looming over Ten’s smaller frame. 

Ten’s hair sprays across the pillows, mouth slightly open as he breathes softly in Lucas’s face. He looked angelic in the artificial glow.

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, eyelashes sweeping his cheek bones whenever he blinked.

“What are you thinking about?” Ten mumbled and traced a finger over Lucas’s tanned skin.

Lucas couldn’t put his feelings into words. 

No matter how many times he tried to find the right words to describe how Ten made him feel he couldn’t; it was indescribable, an emotion so strong it scared Lucas sometimes. 

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Ten’s eyes widen for a second but relax when he titters. 

“Well, aren’t you charming?”

Lucas shook his head, bangs falling over his eyes. 

“I’m serious, I’ve never felt this way about someone before.”

Ten shows his teeth, glistening, as he gives Lucas his signature smile that’s only reserved for him. 

“I feel the same way.”

Lucas may not be able to express himself, but he was confident he could through body language.

He bent down to kiss Ten again, fringe tickling Ten’s face while his hands roamed over his body. 

His fingers inched under Ten’s shirt, massaging the pale skin, pushing the material up until Ten got the hint and removed it all together.

Ten’s hands fell against Lucas’s shoulders, stroking down his arms until they find their way to his back and tugged at his shirt.

Lucas sat up to take off his shirt and decided to save time by removing his trousers as well, now they were both in their underwear, only a thin layer of material separating the two of them. 

“I b-bought stuff,” Lucas mumbled and took a glance at his backpack. 

Ten’s hands were back on his arms, trailing his forearms with nimble fingers, teasing him with subtle touches. 

“So did I.”

Lucas swallowed. “I also did some research… on the plane! I bought wifi so I could… you know… understand things…”

Ten sat up and wrapped his arms around Lucas’s neck, smiling at his blatant nervousness. 

“So did I,” he repeats. His lips attach themselves to Lucas’s jaw, mouthing the shape up to his ear where he breathes out his name and Lucas’s heart and cock simultaneously jump. 

“We can take it slow, we have all night.”

Oh. Okay. Ten was definitely turning him on. 

Ten kissed the shell of his ear, running his tongue and leaving a trail of saliva. 

His nails scratched at Lucas’s chest, between the middle of his pecs to his navel hair and back up again to drag them over his nipples. 

Lucas felt Ten’s lips curl into a smile when he visibly shook.

“It feels nice, right?” he murmurs close to his ear. His nail runs over the nub again, still leaving soft kisses under his ear. 

“I love it when you touch me there.”

Lucas could honestly say no one had ever touched his chest like this and now he was starting to think about all the wasted times he didn’t try it himself.

Lucas turned his head to nuzzle at Ten’s hair, exhaling when Ten’s filed nails continued to scratch at the now erect nub. 

“We should take off the rest of our clothes,” he said.

The combination of being in Ten’s presence and Ten touching him was working him up way too fast, and he needed to slow down before he got himself too excited.

Ten nodded, still mouthing at Lucas’s skin and moved a hand to the edge of Lucas’s pants. He pulled at the elastic, making it snap against his lovers’ skin and whispered, “you first.”

If Ten kept this up, Lucas feared he was going to lose his mind.

He shifted on the bed, fingers ducking under the material and removing them with ease before manoeuvring Ten onto his back. 

“Your turn.”

He kissed Ten once before he started his journey south. His lips kissed anywhere that was in his line of sight, neck, collarbone, chest to his lower stomach. 

Lucas nipped at Ten’s skin, leaving faint bite marks in his trail. His large hands held onto Ten’s hips as he placed delicate pecks on each side and under his belly button. 

Lucas heard a low gasp escape from Ten and looked up to see him clutching at the sheets beneath him, looking down at Lucas with flushed cheeks.

“You like that?” he asked and lowers his lips to the same spot. 

He’s rewarded with another sound that he couldn’t describe. 

“I’m a little-“ Ten tries to say, but squeezes his eyes shut when Lucas’s mouth attacks his lower stomach again. 

Lucas licks the area, running his tongue along his pelvis slowly while he watches Ten’s reaction. 

It was hot. Christ, Lucas had never seen anything hotter. 

“You’re sensitive here.” He doesn’t need Ten to confirm it, the way he’s chewing on his lower lip tells him already. 

Lucas faintly wonders how Ten came to realise his stomach was an erogenous zone. 

He continues down Ten’s body, lips meeting cotton as they kiss over his now swollen cock, tenting in his boxers and producing a wet patch at the tip.

Lucas stuck his tongue out, twirling the muscle around the leaky tip and watched Ten for any change. 

He was rewarded with Ten raising his arms above him, gripping the pillows with a groan. 

His eyes remained closed while his mouth became ajar, exhaling airy breaths of arousal. 

Lucas wanted to talk to him, to see how he was doing. He wanted to hear his voice crack, desperation drip off his tongue.

He wanted to see Ten at his limit. 

He pulled off Ten’s underwear and watched as his cock sprung free from its confinement and Lucas wasted no time tunnelling a fist around him and flattening his tongue against the hot flesh. 

Ten swore above him, fingers digging into the feathers of the cushion harder as Lucas licked a stripe up to the head. 

In all honesty Lucas had no idea what he was doing, he didn’t research how to suck another mans dick while he was flying to London, he just tried to remember what Ten did to him in the shower. 

His mouth engulfed the head and sucked gently. He remembered Ten using the tip of his tongue to flick against the slit and and how good it felt so he copied him, cupping his tongue to lap up the oozing juices.

He could hear Ten’s breath coming out faster. His chest heaved as his head tipped back on the mattress. 

Lucas was going to come before he could even use his dick.

“You’re best like this,” he says once he’s lifted his mouth off Ten. 

He kisses from the base to the tip, hands raising Ten’s legs until his thighs were on either side of his head. 

“On stage everyone can see you, but like this… only I can.” 

He kisses the inside of Ten’s thighs, biting hard on the skin and feels the bed jerk. 

Ten whispers his name and it’s almost a plea and it goes straight to Lucas’s cock. 

He soothes the redness with his tongue, hands still sliding over his lovers cock causally, grip loose and taunting. 

“The first time I saw you I knew you were it,” he travels lower, hands raising Ten’s ass slightly to tongue at his testicles (first time Lucas had ever had balls in his mouth and he didn’t hate it) until he stopped at the glistening pink rim staring back at him and tasted it experimentally. 

Ten yelped and sat up, hands burying in Lucas’s chestnut hair and moaning loudly. 

“Yukhei-“ he moans, and Lucas looks up at him. 

Ten’s eyes shone with lingering tears, his lips were red from where he’d bitten them in attempt to keep quiet and his blush had stretched out from his face to torso. 

Lucas wanted to kiss him again. 

“Too much?” he asks and Ten shakes his head. 

“I want to last,” he giggles. 

He pulls Lucas up and into a kiss; dragging him down on top of him again. 

“I want us to come together.”

It was a cliché, Lucas knew, but he couldn’t find it in him to care when it was Ten saying it. 

He nodded and looked over at his backpack. 

“I need to get the lube,” he says. He’s about to move when Ten stops him and reaches under a pillow and presents him with a small bottle. 

“I put it there earlier, I didn’t want to get up again.”

Lucas was constantly amazed by how smart Ten was. 

He took the bottle from him and popped open the cap. His senses were immediately invaded by the scent of aloe vera.

“Smells good,” he said.

Lucas drizzled a small amount on his digits, rubbing it between the pads of his fingertips and getting used to the slimy texture. 

“Haven’t you ever used lube before?” Ten asked and Lucas shook his head. 

“I use whatever’s nearest… normally it’s lotion.”

Ten laughs behind his hand and Lucas couldn’t help laughing too. 

Lucas experiments with the goo, stretching it between his fingers and smelling it. He decided to taste a little, poking his tongue out to lick at the stuff and automatically regretted his decision. 

“It doesn’t taste as good as it smells.”

He knew he was stalling, and he knows Ten knew too because soon Ten held on to his wrist and guided it below until his wet fingers touched hot cheeks. 

“If it’s okay,” Ten mumbled. 

Lucas could feel his heart picking up in speed again.

He mentally slapped him, telling his anxieties that everything was going to be okay and that Ten was going to be fine.

He pulled Ten down with him, both males laying down, side by side, and rubbed his thighs. 

“Open your legs.” 

The reality of the situation must have finally dawned on Ten because Lucas noticed a flash of worry spread across his face, followed by a deeper blush. 

His legs parted and Lucas couldn’t help but look down. Ten’s cock was still rock hard, tip soaked in his own juices. 

One of Lucas’s hands headed below until it met its barrier. His fingers pushed past cheeks, nudging its way forward until it bumped against rim. Ten’s hole clenched automatically at the first touch of Lucas’s fingertips. 

“C’mon baby, you gotta relax for me,” strong words coming from a man who’s back was sweating profusely.

Ten nodded and relaxed to the sheets. Lucas kissed him on the nose. 

Lucas circled Ten’s rim gently, trying to warm up his lover to the idea of something entering him for the first time. 

He teased the puckered flesh, dipping the first oiled up finger in with slight resistance. 

Ten grunted. He tensed against Lucas, holding on to his forearm as his eyebrows furrowed. 

Lucas didn’t enjoy that look. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked, ready to bring everything to a halt.

He knew Ten sensed his panic because he smiled and shook his head. 

“It just… feels weird… plus your fingers are long.” 

Lucas kissed his cheeks. His lips moved to Ten’s nose, his eyelids, his chin and finally his mouth. 

“Let me know if it gets uncomfortable”

He pushed the first finger into the knuckle and slid it back out again. He kept his eyes on Ten, searching for any signs of discomfort and when he saw none repeated the motion. 

His finger rubbed Ten’s insides, coating his walls with the lube for maximum coverage while keeping an eye on his lover. 

Ten had his eyes closed, soft breathes escaping as he tried to regulate his heartbeat. 

Lucas had another Kodak moment. 

“Does it feel okay?” 

Ten opened his eyes.

“I’m trying to get use to the feeling, but it doesn’t hurt.”

Ten’s eyelids snapped shut again and his legs opened wider. He breathed in through his nose harshly, nails still clutching onto muscle. 

Lucas remembered reading something online, something about changing the movement of his fingers and how good it can feel. 

Keeping his eyes on Ten he curled his finger inside, rubbing the sensitive wall upwards with the pad and felt Ten’s nails dig in harder. 

He might have discovered something. 

He tried it again, twisting his finger out and pushing back in and heard a throaty sigh. 

“That doesn’t feel bad,” Ten joked.

Lucas could feel his pulse in his dick. His body screamed to be touched, his skin felt like it was on fire with how turned on Ten made him, but preparing Ten was priority. 

“Are you ready for another one?” the question hovers in the air for a couple of seconds until Ten confirms that he was.

Lucas removed his fingers and added a couple more squirts of lube (more than he probably needed) and calmly wiggled his fingers into the tight hole. 

And this time he heard Ten hiss at the intrusion. 

Ten’s body tensed up and he squirmed, body inching up on the bed as if he was subconsciously trying to escape from the pain.

“I’m sorry,” Lucas said and kissed Ten’s eyelids. 

“I’m so sorry Ten, we can stop if you-“

“No!” Lucas rarely ever heard Ten raise his voice, and to be honest it took him by surprise. 

Ten must have realised it too because his face painted with shock and he lifts his hand to cup Lucas’s cheek. 

“It’s okay, I’m fine. Nothing I can’t handle, it’s fine.” 

Lucas didn’t buy it but Ten knew his body better than him. 

Like before he slid in deep, lube spilling out the edges of Ten’s hole and over Lucas’s palm. 

There was a recognisable squelch every time he moved. 

Lucas parted his fingers in attempt to copy what he read online. He stretched the tight skin, parting his sticky fingers before plunging in again. 

Ten’s face twisted in pain, worrying his bottom lip to suppress whimpers that might concern Lucas. 

Lucas watched Ten as he squeezed his eyes shut and tossed his head to the side, exhaling in a pillow damp with his sweat.

Lucas kissed his shoulder. “It’ll feel good soon, I promise.”

The cogs in Lucas’s mind turned, trying to think of ways to reduce the discomfort Ten was feeling until a light bulb flicked in his brain.

His fingers left Ten’s ass and Ten looked up in confusion. 

“Just trust me,” Lucas said.

He didn’t know if this was going to work but it was worth a try. 

He scooted down the bed until he was between Ten’s spread legs and rested on his elbows. 

Ten looked down at him, single eyebrow arched as he strained his neck. Lucas only smirked back up at him. 

For the third time that evening his wet fingers entered Ten only this time his lips sucked on his inner thigh, sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin.

He raised Ten’s legs higher, kissing the junction where his leg met pelvis while his fingers curled deep. 

Lucas sighed against Ten’s skin. His cock rubbed against the bedding, aiding his own pleasure while giving Ten his. 

He didn’t care that from a bird’s eye view it was probably the gayest situation anyone had ever been in, body splayed with his ass out while he fingered another man’s hole. 

He couldn’t think about anything when he was with Ten. 

His mouth found its way back to Ten’s cock and licked the salty flesh.

He tongued his balls, sucking the loose skin while he wiggled his fingers inside.

Ten groaned. Lucas noticed his hips were meeting his fingers every time he thrusted in and felt his cock leak a little. 

“Feeling good yet?” Lucas could hear how breathless he’d become.

Ten ran his hands through his hair. He peered down at his lover and licked his lips. His pupils were dilated yet displayed a level of hunger that made Lucas’s gut churn.

“I need you, Yukhei,” Ten’s voice wavered, frantic yet tranquil.

“You’re not ready,” As much as Lucas’s mind and body screamed for him to jump, Ten he was still too tight. 

And not to boast but Lucas knew he wasn’t exactly small in his lower region. 

A little “ah!” left Ten and he clenched around Lucas’s fingers. 

Lucas imagined him clenching around his dick.

Ten continued making little noises that drove Lucas wild, and he decided to kick it up a notch.

He pushed his two fingers up, feeling around for a particular spot. 

His tongue licked further under, groaning so his tongue vibrated against Ten’s perineum and flicked his digits until they managed to tickle the ball of nerves he was seeking. 

Ten’s back arched as he yelled, lifting off the bed and releasing a moan so lewd it was downright pornographic. 

Lucas kept his fingers pressed against the spot, observing the way Ten melted under his touch. 

“Yukhei… oh Yukhei,” Ten moaned when Lucas began massaging his prostate. 

It was safe to say Lucas had never been this turned on in his life. 

Ten’s head tossed from side to side, high pitch moans spilling from his lips and gradually turning into pleas. 

“Please Yukhei… Lucas… I need-“ 

Lucas had officially lost his patience. 

He pulled out his digits and wiped them on the bed. His cock was completely soaked from where he’d been grinding against the sheets to relieve some of the tension and Lucas honestly thought that if he lasted more than a minute, he deserved a reward. 

He climbed over Ten where he was dragged into a rough kiss full of teeth and spit. 

One of Ten’s legs slotted between Lucas’s and kneaded his bare cock, causing Lucas to growl into his mouth. 

“Fuck me,” Ten muttered against Lucas’s lips between kisses. 

Lucas felt hazy. 

“God Ten, you know dirty talk is my thing.”

Ten grinned while his leg itched higher, loving the way Lucas was breathing heavily. 

“I don’t know how i’ve waited to be fucked by you, you’re so hot Yukhei, you drive me crazy.”

Lucas’s best option was to ignore Ten if he didn’t want to come too soon. 

He searched under the pillow Ten presented the lube from and praised the gods when he found a condom under there.

He tore open the wrapper with his teeth and sat up to smooth the rubber over his cock with ease; sucking in harshly when he finally made contact with his hot flesh.

It was finally show time. 

Lucas poured a hearty amount of lube on his cock and lined himself up with Ten’s rim, looking into his lovers’ eyes for any signs of second guessing. 

“Are you ready?” 

Ten touched his cheek. He looked so calm and collected, like he’d placed all his trust into Lucas and Lucas only.

“Yes” he said and inhaled a deep inhale. 

Lucas pushed past the tight ring, both males gasping for different reasons. 

Ten was impossibly tight. Even with all the prep they did Lucas felt like his cock was being dipped into molten lava. 

He inched forward bit by bit, allowing Ten’s body to adjust to his length and the stretch. 

Ten’s leg was shaking involuntarily. He whined quietly, raking his nails against Lucas’s back hard enough Lucas knew he was going to have scars.

Lucas wished he could take the pain away. 

Lucas powered forward until he was snug inside. His heart was pounding in his chest, cock so warm and cozy inside his lover, making Lucas wonder how he ever lived without this. 

“Are you okay?”

Tears pooled in the corners of Ten’s eyes. He confirmed he was, but Lucas’s heart was jumping for a different reason now, guilt. 

“I’m okay! It… you’re just… God Yukhei, you’re big.” 

Yeah, Lucas was well endowed. He always thought it was a blessing, until it became to the reason for Ten’s discomfort.

Lucas kissed his tears away, muttering multiple apologies and sweet nothings to ease Ten’s tension. 

“You’re doing so well,” Ten met his kiss and Lucas tried to pour all his feelings into the connection. 

He was ninety percent sure he was in love with Ten. No matter how small of an interaction they shared it never failed to make him feel tingly and light. Ten made him feel like his best self, a high that got better with every hit, and when Ten wasn’t with him he crashed back to the darkened reality he’d been lost in for years. 

Ten was his light. His shining beacon of salvation. His other half.

His soulmate. 

Ten traced over the welts on Lucas’s back, a silent apology that Lucas had already forgiven. 

“You can move,” Lucas frowned. 

“A few more minutes,” His cock was twitching violently, gut already beginning to bubble away from the way Ten kept clenching around him. 

Ten snorted and bucked his hips a little and the sudden movement made Lucas sigh. 

“I’m not made of porcelain, I can handle a little pain… besides…” 

Ten rolled his hips down and Lucas’s hands shot to his hips to steady him. 

“I want to feel you deep in me.” 

Lucas was once again calling upon his ancestors to guide his spirit back to his mortal body.

He cursed and slid his cock out slightly, watching how it widened Ten’s hole for him, and pushed back in. 

A moan ripped out of Lucas’s throat that he’d never made before. 

He repeated the action, keeping Ten still as he created a lazy rhythm. 

He ground his hips forward, burying himself within Ten and trying to bring him to the edge. 

Lucas remembered the article online and the tips it gave him. He pulled Ten’s hips forward as he thrusted, Ten’s cock bobbing from the movement. 

“Ten…” he groaned. 

Ten’s chest glistened with dew, body heating up and back arching off the sheets. 

“God, fuck Yukhei… fuck!”

Lucas loved it when Ten moaned his name. He could hear the agony he was in, the urgent need to come, Lucas could feel it as much as Ten could. 

His hands traveled from Ten’s hips to under his knees, parting his legs further apart and truly admiring all of him.

Ten’s teeth sunk into his fist as he tilted his head back. His fingers scratched over his toned stomach, working their way up to a perk nipple and twisted the nub between his digits. 

Lucas couldn’t believe he got to see Ten like this, losing himself to pleasure one thrust at a time. 

“I won’t last if you keep acting so sexy,” Lucas grumbled, sweat dripping down his temples. 

His balls were already beginning to tighten, and it had only been thirty seconds. 

Ten licked his lips seductively. His eyes looked glassy and translucent, completely given up. 

“I can’t wait for us to get used to this so we can try different positions-“

Lucas pulled them close together, cock buried deep and massaging hidden nerves. 

Nails scraped the bedsheets and Ten moaned continuously while he tried to assemble a sentence. 

“-you can fuck me on all fours, in the shower, over the sofa, on the floor, oh god Yukhei, anywhere you want…”

Lucas wrapped one of Ten’s legs around his waist and raised his hips so he could increase his speed a little. 

His stomach muscles seized up as the heat pooled near his groin. 

He was embarrassingly close. 

He climbed over Ten, scrambling to see his face and how much of wreck he was and boy, he was not disappointed. 

Tears spilled down Ten’s cheeks, running over his parted lips that struggled to catch enough breath. 

Ten folded his other leg around Lucas and trapped him in and lazily draped his arms over his shoulders. 

“You can’t stop.” 

“But I’m close.”

“Please.” 

The sound of Ten’s voice, so rough and unusually baritone along with his reddened face was all of Lucas’s fantasies rolled in one. 

His hips stuttered, elbows giving out next to his lover and rubbing Ten’s insides just well enough for his moans to vary in pitch. 

Ten was too far gone. Pain and pleasure mixed to create a completely new feeling, stepping in forbidden territory but never looking back. 

He moaned Lucas’s name over and over like a mantra, the word dripping off the tip of his tongue so naturally. 

The heat in Lucas’s gut got hotter, burning deep and making the back of his knees sweat, he was coming, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

“I’m gonna,” he slurred and picked up the speed. 

“Oh Jesus. Ten, I’m-“

His orgasm arrived so vigorously Lucas nearly blacked out. His eyes crossed and he was sure he drooled a little onto Ten’s collarbone. 

His hips stilled against Ten’s as he filled up the rubber, whining in his throat and collapsing against Ten. 

Lucas wheezed into Ten’s skin; he couldn’t remember the last time he’d worked so hard. It was more difficult than any choreography he’d ever done. 

He felt Ten’s palm brush through his sweaty bangs, a silent praise. 

“I’m sorry”

Ten snickered. “You lasted longer than I expected.”

Lucas didn’t give exhaustion the chance to settle in his bones, Ten hadn’t come yet. 

He pulled himself out and made a small noise at the sensitivity and cleaned himself up quickly. 

Ten was staring at him, arms stretched out above his head and waiting to be devoured. 

“Do whatever you want to me,” he said when Lucas returned from throwing away the condom. 

Ten’s cock looked painful, straining against his stomach with an intense red tip. 

Was it bad that Lucas wanted to feel the weight of it on his tongue again?

His fingers wrapped around Ten’s cock and Ten sucked in through his teeth. 

Lucas’s strokes were rough off the bat, twisting his wrist on every upwards stroke. He knew Ten was close and didn’t want to waste time. 

He could hear Ten whispering something that he couldn’t quite hear, and it was only when he got nearer to his lover he understood. 

“Kiss me,” Ten begged. 

Lucas’s lips were on Ten’s before he could ask twice.

Their teeth knocked together as their tongues explored each other’s mouth, changing airy sighs and sweet nothings as Lucas rubbed Ten closer fo his climax.

Ten’s gasps of Lucas’s name got louder, loud enough that in the quiet room he was practically shouting.

“Are you close?” Lucas mumbled and Ten nodded.

Ten’s hair stuck to his forehead and his nails crawled Lucas’s skin. Lucas was a little worried his stylist would question all of these marks on his back. 

“Please… please… Yukhei please…”

Lucas kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

Ten’s hips followed his rhythm, grinding up to add to the friction. 

“You, I want you. All of you. Your body, your soul… stay with me… please.” 

Ten was rambling, eyes so wide and sincere it knocked the air out of Lucas’s lungs. 

“I love you.” 

There it was. Those three little words that made Lucas’s mind go blank. Words that held so much weight to them he’d pushed the feeling back down.

Lucas felt the sudden wetness of Ten’s orgasm on his abs and thighs, come dripping down his body and into the sheets. 

Ten laughed and pulled him forward for another kiss. It’s a feeling Lucas would never get tired of. 

“That was intense.” Ten said. 

“Yeah.”

Lucas touched Ten’s butt and Ten jumped at the touch. 

“You’re sore.”

Ten shrugged. “I knew after pain would happen, I don’t regret it.” 

Lucas wanted to kiss him again but the cooling semen on his body was starting to gross him out and he wasn’t easily disgusted. 

“We should shower.”

Ten agreed.

There was an air of awkwardness that Lucas couldn’t put his finger on and Ten was picking at a piece of loose string from the pillowcase. 

“Let’s order food after as well.”

0o0

They were clean and full. They still had a couple more hours before the others returned so Ten suggested they watch a movie, but it became nothing more than background noise as they exchanged unhurried kisses between them. 

Lucas sat in between Ten’s legs on the sofa, head tilted against his chest with pouted lips for Ten to meet. The leisurely interactions Lucas craved. 

“I meant what I said back there,” Ten said when they took a break from sucking on each other’s faces. 

“I really am in love with you.” 

Lucas’s chest was feeling tight again. Ten’s irises were sparkling again but now that he’d confessed his feelings, they looked even brighter. 

Lucas sat up, he cupped Ten’s hands in his and brought them to his lips before holding them close to his heart. 

He knew Ten could feel it beating. 

“I love you too.”

The sentence didn’t feel weird when it finally escaped, it felt correct, a phrase reserved for Ten only. 

Ten smiled but it quickly disappeared. 

“But we can’t be together.”

Lucas already knew this. The thought constantly played in his mind; he didn’t want to think about it but sometimes you have to deal with situations you don’t want to. 

“I know.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“No.”

Silence stretched out between them. Ten opened his mouth but closed it again when he realised he didn’t have anything to say. 

He was experiencing his first heartbreak before he’d truly experienced his first love. 

Ten pulled his hand back and sighed, running them through his short hair. 

“Then what do we do?”

If anyone knew how to pretend it was Lucas. 

He smiled, one that showed off all his teeth and reached his eyes. 

He pulled Ten in by his shirt and knocked their foreheads together. Lucas breathed in the scent of Ten, he’d never hate it. 

“We just enjoy each other.” 

The ending credits rolled in the background but none of them noticed and when their lips touched for the hundredth time that night, Lucas knew Ten was the person he wanted to be with forever.

And although they could never be together officially, Lucas made peace with it. 

Having Ten by his side was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter next time before this story wraps up so please look forward to that! 
> 
> thank you for reading!


	5. And when we return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas we have reached the final chapter of this story. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that read this fic!   
> I know a few people didn’t know about Tencas nation before starting it and it makes so happy to know they enjoyed it enough to look for more! -tuxedo mask voice- my work here is done.
> 
> Look out for more tencas and other nct works from me in the future! 
> 
> Until then, I bid you all farewell~

It was raining when they boarded the plane to return back to Korea.

Lucas looked out the tiny plane window, wiping away the condensation with his sleeve and grimacing at the wetness on his clothes. 

London held a lot of memories for him, ones that he’d never forget. He left a piece of his heart in the city and one day, when he returns with the love of his life, he’ll collect it and add new memories. 

Ten snuggled up next to him and threw a blanket over the both of them; wondering what had caught Lucas’s attention. 

“What are you thinking about?” he said and nudges his cheek with his nose. 

Lucas turns to look at him and his eyes are so soft Ten’s in awe. 

“Us.” His words are just above a whisper. 

“London is our special place now.”

He wants to kiss Ten, to feel the plumpness of his lips against his own but Taemin and Taeyong are right behind them. 

So, he settles for a thigh squeeze under the blankets and says his next sentence in Cantonese so only they could understand. 

“Let’s make more memories together.” 

Ten blushed and looked away and Lucas thought it was the most adorable he’d ever seen him. 

They heard the pilot speak over the tannoy, announcing that their departure will be soon and hoped that they all had a great time in London, and it reminded Lucas of something important. 

He picked up his bag and rummages through it until his fingers grasp a round object. 

“Ten!” He called with a smile. 

“Close your eyes and stick out your hands!”

Ten cocks an eyebrow but did what he was told, and Lucas kisses the object secretly before dropping it in Ten’s palm. 

“Okay, you can open them now.”

Ten gasped when he looked at the object; the Van Gogh broach Lucas had purchased from the Tate Modern. 

He rolled it in his fingers, inspecting the brass and quality of the item. 

“I-I know that’s your favourite painting… I remember you telling me ages ago… and I saw it at the art gallery with Kai and thought it’d look great pinned onto your blue pea coat… I don’t know, I hope you like it.”

The broach laid flat in the centre of Ten’s palm; his eyes unblinking while The Starry Night stared up at him. 

Lucas was starting to get worried he’d fucked things up. 

“Ten?”

“I love it.”

When Ten finally looked up his orbs sparkled with lingering tears. 

“I love it so much.” 

Ten sniffed and looked around the plane. Everyone was too busy either talking to each other or on their phones. 

He kissed two fingers and placed them on Lucas’s lips and smiled at him. 

“And I love you.” 

Ten’s head fell against Lucas’s shoulder and held his hand under the blanket and Lucas smiled with a sigh as he rested his head on Ten’s, endorphins swimming through his system. 

This was a brand new start for the both of them. 

And Lucas couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!


End file.
